Ashes of a Friend
by powerhouse27
Summary: On their trip to Mistral, RNJR comes across an unexpected person, Cinder Fall. Cinder claims to be Pyrrha, who has somehow taken possession of the body of her murderer. Some of RNJR is accepting of Cinder really being Pyrrha, while others remain skeptical. Is this really Pyrrha? Or is it just a ploy by Salem? How will this change Canon? Co-authored by Engineer1869.
1. Reunion

**Okay, so this is a concept that I hope is new, but if not, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Italics=Thoughts.**

* * *

Cinder Fall stood over the wounded Pyrrha Nikos and readied her bow and arrow.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes." Cinder replied.

Ruby rushed up onto the top of the tower, only to see Cinder shoot Pyrrha through the chest with one of her arrows. Pyrrha gasped for air as Cinder put her hand on her forehead and caused her to turn to ashes. All Ruby knew next was that a bright flash had engulfed everything on top of the tower and that she fell unconscious.

* * *

It had been months since the Fall of Beacon, everyone was still recovering from the many losses incurred, primarily the death of Pyrrha. But today, the skies seemed bright and everything was calm.

Ruby held the group's map, clearly lost but acting like she knew where they were going.

"So the next town is... Uh huuh. Uh huuuuuh. We're lost." Ruby said, lowering the map.

"We're not lost, the next town is Shion." Jaune said, "My family used to visit it all the time."

"Oh yeah. Don't you have like...four sisters?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, seven..." Jaune nervously replied.

"You know, that actually explains a lot." Nora said.

"Wait...what do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"So! What did you guys do there?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, all sorts of stuff." Jaune said, putting a hand on the map, "Over here is a great hiking tail. And over here is where we went camping all the time. I got my own tent because I was special! Also so my sisters would stop braiding my hair."

"Didn't like the look?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, they just kept doing pigtails, but personally I think I'm more a warrior's wolf tail kinda guy." Jaune said.

"That's just a ponytail." Ruby said.

"I stand by what I said." Jaune said.

The skies turned dark as the group approached the ruins of Shion.

"Uh... guys..." Nora said.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"What?" Jaune asked the same time as Ruby spoke.

Jaune and Ruby looked ahead in horror at the demolished village. Ruby and Jaune dropped the map (for some reason) and RNJR ran into the village to search for survivors.

"There could be survivors!" Ruby said.

"Over here." Ren said, running over to a lone survivor.

"A Huntsman." Ruby said as the others approached the survivor.

"What happened?" Jaune asked, "Who killed all of these people?"

Before the Huntsman could speak, everyone could hear the faint panting of a nearby woman. Moments later, Cinder came crawling out from behind a pile of rubble.

"Cinder?" Ruby asked.

"What's she doing here?" Ren asked.

"Is she hurt?" Ruby asked.

"If she is, it makes my job a lot easier." Jaune said.

"Wait, what are you...?" Ruby asked.

Jaune approached the downed Cinder, with his sword at the ready.

"J...Jaune?" Cinder asked.

Jaune walked over to Cinder and kicked her, causing her to roll onto her back.

"Did you show them any mercy?" Jaune asked.

"What?" Cinder asked.

"Don't play dumb." Jaune said, "I know that you killed these people, and Pyrrha."

"J...Jau...ne." Cinder panted.

Jaune raised his sword up so he could stab Cinder.

"You're going to pay for what you've done." Jaune said.

"Wait..." the Huntsman uttered, "She...helped...us..."

"Wait, what?" Ruby asked.

"Bandits attacked...she came and tried to protect us...but then the Grimm came and...that was it..." the Huntsman said with his dying breath.

"She...helped them?" Nora asked.

"It's all a trick." Jaune said, raising his blade higher, "There's no way she could turn."

Jaune thrust his sword down, but it was stopped by Ruby, who swung Crescent Rose's blade in the way, stopping Jaune.

"What are you doing!?" Jaune asked.

"Give her a chance to speak." Ruby said, "Which she seem to not be able to do very well right now."

Cinder nodded and motioned for Ruby to come closer.

"Be cautious." Jaune said, "If she tries anything, nothing will stop me from killing her."

Ruby nodded and leaned towards Cinder.

Cinder whispered, since that was all she could vocally do at this point, and told Ruby what to relay to the others.

"She says that, this is going to sound crazy, she's Pyrrha." Ruby said.

"That's hard to believe." Jaune said.

Cinder whispered to Ruby again.

"She asks if there's a way she can prove it to you." Ruby said.

"Fine." Jaune said, kneeling down, "Tell me something that only Pyrrha would know."

Cinder motioned for Ruby to back off and then whispered something to Jaune. The moment Cinder stopped speaking, Jaune smiled and hugged her. Everyone was taken aback.

"It's her." Jaune said.

"What did she tell you?" Ruby asked.

"Everything about a stupid bet I made." Jaune said, still embracing the one he knew to be his friend.

"But...how is this possible?" Ren asked, "Pyrrha was killed on Beacon Tower."

Cinder, now thought to be Pyrrha, whispered something else to Jaune.

"She says that she was." Jaune said, "She doesn't know how it happened, but she woke up in Cinder's body and escaped from their lair, eventually coming here."

"Well, it might be possible." Ren said, "But I don't see a valid reason."

Pyrrha gave Jaune the needed reason.

"She guesses it has something to do with the Fall Maiden's power." Jaune said, "She believes that she possessed a small, undetectable, fragment and became a part of the collective being of the Fall Maiden's energy. She thinks something happened that caused her to come in possession of Cinder's body."

"Wait...Fall Maiden?" Nora asked, "Who's that?"

"You've never heard of the story of the Maidens?" Ruby asked.

"No." Nora said.

"Okay, well, it all started when..." Ruby said.

Ren walked off, trying to think on things, but he came across a footprint that was familiar to him.

"It was here." Ren said, "Nora."

Nora walked over to Ren as Ruby finished telling the story and saw the print. Nora and Ren gave each other looks that showed they were thinking the same thing.

Jaune released Pyrrha and stood up. Pyrrha tried to stand up, but she could hardly sit.

"You must've taken quite a beating." Jaune said, "Here, let me help."

Jaune put Pyrrha's arm over his shoulder and helped her up.

"Believe me, Pyrrha, you have no idea how happy I am to see you." Jaune said, "But...this is going to take a bit of getting used to."

Pyrrha gave Jaune a confused look.

"The whole thing that you're Cinder right now, it just looks a little weird." Jaune said.

Pyrrha nodded, agreeing with Jaune's point.

As the group walked off, knowing that there was nothing more that they could do, Ren called Ruby and Nora over to him.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, as the threesome walked slightly ahead of Jaune and Pyrrha.

"I don't fully believe that Cinder really is Pyrrha." Ren said, "Jaune might be so happy that he can't think, but we must remain aware that this could be an elaborate trap."

"But, Ren..." Ruby said.

"No, buts, if anything seems suspicious, follow that lead, got it?" Ren asked.

Ruby sighed.

"Alright...I'll keep an eye out." Ruby said.

"I'm sorry if it feels like I'm forcing this upon you two, but you can never be too careful." Ren said.

"It's okay, Ren." Nora said.

Ruby solemnly nodded.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was deep in thought.

" _I hope that me going with them won't put them in unnecessary danger_." she thought.

* * *

Later that night, Ruby was having a strange dream.

" _Jaune..._ " Ruby hears Pyrrha say, " _Jaune... Jaune!_ "

* * *

Ruby woke up, but heard nothing more and closed her eyes again.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha's voice said off in the distance.

Ruby's eyes shot open. Ruby sat up and looked around, she saw that Jaune's sleeping bag was open.

"Follow these instructions..." Pyrrha's voice said in the distance.

Ruby got up and walked in the direction of the sound. Ruby eventually stopped and hid behind a tree. Ruby looked over and it looked like Jaune and Pyrrha/Cinder were about to face off.

" _Oh no_." Ruby thought.

Ruby was about to dash in, but then she heard Pyrrha's voice.

"Alright Jaune, just like we practiced." Pyrrha said in an old video recording on Jaune's Scroll, "Follow these instructions. Shield up."

Jaune raised his shield up as Pyrrha stood, watching.

"Keep your grip tight. Don't forget to keep your front foot forward." Pyrrha said in the recording, "Ready? Go."

Jaune parried.

"Again." recorded Pyrrha said.

Jaune turned around and swung his sword in a diagonal path.

"And again!" recorded Pyrrha said.

Jaune spun around and swung his sword horizontally.

"Okay!" recorded Pyrrha said, "Now assuming you aren't cheating, we can take a break."

Jaune panted heavily.

"I know this can be frustrating...and it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount. But...I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I've never met someone so determined to better themselves." recorded Pyrrha said, "You've grown so much since we started training...and I know this is just the beginning. Jaune...I...I...I want you to know that I'm just happy to be a part of my life. I'll always be here for you, Jaune..."

The recording automatically rewound. As it rewound, Pyrrha walked over to Jaune and put a hand on his shoulder. Jaune looked at her and she smiled in response. Jaune grinned at the one who he was sure had come back.

"I'm glad you're back." Jaune said.

Ruby smiled at the scene and walked off to get some sleep.

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter of this story. I hope you'll enjoy this whole thing. Posts on this story will not be too frequent.**

 **BTW, there is a poll on my profile page, please check it out.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	2. To Higanbana!

**Time for the second chapter of this story.**

* * *

RNJR and Pyrrha/Cinder walked down the dirt roads of Anima. Pyrrha was walking a little better now, after some proper recovery (I doubt Salem would have done that for Cinder, and would be pushing her to her limits instead).

"C'mon guys!" Ruby said as she held the map, "If we pick up the pace we can hit the next town before sunset!"

Pyrrha tried to say something, but could hardly mutter anything.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Ruby said, "You were so quiet back there."

Pyrrha motioned for Nora to listen. As soon as Nora leaned over, Pyrrha whispered something to her.

"Pyrrha wants to know something." Nora said, "She's asking if we forgot about her."

"Pyrrha, there's no way that we'd forget about you." Jaune said, "Even if you stayed dead, we'd never forget you."

"Jaune's right." Ruby said, "In fact, even if everyone else forgot about you, he wouldn't."

Pyrrha smiled, believing that her friends were right.

"Let us hope that the next village is still intact." Ren said.

"Of course it'll be there!" Ruby said, "This one's supposed to be pretty big. Hee-gAAn...bAAna."

"Higanbana." Ren corrected, "It's a well protected village with a popular inn."

"Which means no camping the rain!" Nora said.

"See? Everything's going to be fine!" Ruby said.

"You know, we've had a lot of ups and downs, but things could be a lot worse." Jaune said, "I really thought we'd see more Grimm."

"As did I." Ren said.

"I guess our luck is still turning around!" Nora said.

Ren looked back at Pyrrha.

" _I don't care what is said, but it sounds impossible to come back from the dead. I wish that the others would remain wary that this could be a trap._ " Ren thought.

"To HIGANBANA!" Nora said.

"To Higanbana!" Ren and Jaune said in sync.

"To HeegAAnbAAn-buh, uh-bana!" Ruby said.

Pyrrha just raised her arm up in agreement. Meanwhile, Qrow was watching the group as he finished off another Beowolf.

"What game are you playing, Salem?" Qrow asked.

* * *

The rain poured down hard on Higanbana. RNJR and Pyrrha were making their way to the inn. Jaune and Nora aided Pyrrha on her way, seeing as how she was still recovering. The group finally arrived at the inn.

"Man, it got so bad so fast." Ruby said, squeezing her cape, trying to get the water out.

"You okay, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha nodded and stood up straight.

"Let's just hope they don't recognize your body." Jaune said.

Pyrrha nodded in reply. Ruby walked over to the desk and made the room request.

"Do you have a room for..." Ruby said as she began to count her friend, "...five?"

"Ah, yes." the innkeeper said, "Please, come right this way."

* * *

From the other side of the street, in the town's bar, Qrow was watching his niece and her companions.

" _Why have you let her in?_ " Qrow thought.

The waitress put a drink on Qrow's table.

"Oh, I didn't-" Qrow said.

"From the woman upstairs. Red eyes." the waitress said, "Said you wouldn't mind bottom shelf."

Qrow and the waitress looked up at the upstairs area of the bar.

"Thanks." Qrow said.

"But I went ahead and gave you top." the waitress said as she winked at Qrow, "Lucky you."

Qrow smiled at the waitress as she walked off. Once Ruby and her friends were out of his sight, he decided to go upstairs.

"Yeah." Qrow said as he got up.

* * *

Over in the inn, the group had gotten into their separate bedrooms, the girl were going to sleep in one room while the guys took the other.

"So, Pyrrha, sorry if this is a touchy subject, but what's it like?" Ruby asked.

Pyrrha gave Ruby a strange look.

"She doesn't understand what you mean." Nora said.

"I was asking you what's it like, possessing the body of the one who...killed you..." Ruby said, suddenly getting a little sad.

Pyrrha put her hand on Ruby's shoulder and smiled. She then whispered her answer into Ruby's ear.

"What did she say?" Nora asked.

"She said it feels weird beyond belief." Ruby said in her usual calm manner.

"Well I bet it would." Nora said, "I mean, you're in the body of a completely different person!"

"Could you guys please keep it down?" Ren asked, poking his head into the room.

"AAH! REN! We could have been getting dressed in here!" Ruby said.

"Sorry to intrude, but I am ready to get to sleep, and I would like to begin the next day rested and ready." Ren said.

"Night, Pyrrha." Jaune said, waving to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha smiled as she waved back. Ren closed the door and locked it.

"Jaune, why are you being so careless?" Ren asked.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"About Cinder." Ren said, "Have you even stopped to consider that this might be a trap?"

"It would have to be one heck of a trap." Jaune said, "They would have to beat her, destroy an entire village, and get outside help. The evidence just seems to be in her favor."

"Well I, for one, will remain cautious." Ren said.

"Jeez, Ren, lighten up a little." Jaune said, "Have you stopped to consider that this might be the real deal?"

Ren remained cautious as the two friends went to their respective beds.

* * *

Back in the girl's room, Pyrrha was having a strange dream. Pyrrha, in her old look, was walking through a forest that was filled with fire-like leaves. Pyrrha stopped for a moment to admire everything's beauty.

"Do you really think that you're alive?" a familiar voice asked.

Pyrrha suddenly got up and looked around.

"Where are you?" Pyrrha asked.

"You aren't alive." the voice said.

Pyrrha looked up and saw Cinder with her weapons ready.

"You're weak." Cinder said.

Cinder swung her swords around and the forest lit on fire.

"What are you doing?!" Pyrrha asked.

"Putting things back in their place." Cinder said.

Cinder drew her bow and arrow and aimed at Pyrrha. Cinder released the arrow and Pyrrha went to dodge, but the arrow hit the ground and caused an explosion that sent her flying. Pyrrha landed on the ground, hard.

"You. Are. Dead." Cinder said as she stood over Pyrrha.

Pyrrha looked up, just in time to see Cinder thrust her swords down at her.

* * *

Pyrrha snapped awake and stood up, but something was off. Pyrrha's eyes seemed to glow faintly. Pyrrha got up and created a frail-looking glass sword. Pyrrha walked over to Ruby and raised the blade.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Higanbana, a bunch of Grimm were approaching the village's walls. Things were about to get crazy.

* * *

 **This was an interesting chapter to write, and it does help to build the tension between RNJR and Pyrrha/Cinder.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	3. Betreyal or Misunderstanding?

**Here's the third chapter, things are going to get hairy.**

* * *

The Grimm approached the walls of the village, their thirst for negative emotions growing as they continued. The village guards circled the walls, braving the rain.

"Did you hear that?" a guard asked.

"Hear what?" another asked.

The men drew their bows and arrows and aimed into the nearby woods. They saw the glowing, red, eyes approach.

"Grimm attack!" a guard said, "Sound the alarm!"

* * *

Back inside the inn, Pyrrha was about to stab Ruby with the glass sword. Suddenly, a really loud alarm sounded and this woke Ruby and Nora up.

"Pyrrha?" Ruby asked as she woke up.

Ruby looked up and saw the sword. Pyrrha thrust the blade down, but Ruby used her Semblance to dodge the attack and get to safety.

"What are you doing!?" Ruby asked.

Pyrrha said nothing as she created her bow and arrow, albiet, both weapons looked awfully weak and Pyrrha looked tired.

"What's wrong with you!?" Nora asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the room Ren and Jaune were in, the alarm could be heard.

"What is that!?" Jaune asked.

"The attack alarm!" Ren said, "Higanbana is under siege!"

Jaune soon heard the panic in the other room.

"I hear something in there." Jaune said, "Sounds like something bad is happening."

"I knew this would happen." Ren said as he picked his weapons up off of his bed, "Stay back!"

* * *

In the girls' room, Pyrrha pulled the bowstring back, with two arrows at the ready.

"Maybe Ren was right." Ruby said.

Suddenly, a barrage of bullets flew through the door and at Pyrrha, who jumped to the side. But Pyrrha had to remove the bow and arrows in order to dodge.

Moments later, Ren burst through the door, with his weapons at the ready.

"That was a clever tactic." Ren said, "But I had a feeling that something was up."

Pyrrha just glared at Ren and created another bow and arrow set, aiming it at him. Ren decided not to give her a chance to fire and aimed his guns at her, but Cinder released the arrows and they knocked the guns out of Ren's hands. Pyrrha smirked and aimed another arrow at Ren, but her bow was shattered by a blast from Crescent Rose.

"I can't believe that Ren is right." Ruby said.

"She's in a weakened state!" Nora said, "Get her!"

"Be careful, she could be faking this too." Ren said.

Jaune peeked in the room and saw the situation.

" _I can't believe this_." Jaune thought, " _This can't be real_."

Ren approached Pyrrha with Stormflower and aimed the barrels at her.

"Did you show her any mercy?" Ren asked.

Pyrrha replied in no way.

"Then...I guess we can't show you any." Ren said.

"Wow...he's acting dark." Nora said.

" _This can't be happening! She's Pyrrha, I know it!_ " Jaune said.

Ren primed Stormflower and prepared to fire, but Jaune stood in the way.

"Jaune, move!" Ren said.

"You might not believe that she's Pyrrha, but I still do!" Jaune said, "And nothing that you say will change my mind!"

"Jaune, move." Ren said.

"If you want to get to her, you have to go through me." Jaune said.

Behind Jaune, Pyrrha appeared to be having a huge headache.

"What's going on?" Nora asked.

Suddenly, Pyrrha dropped down and fell unconscious.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune said as he stooped down to help his friend, "Are you alright?"

Ren remained cautious, aiming his weapons at Pyrrha.

"Wake up!" Jaune said.

* * *

Outside the city walls, Qrow was fighting the Grimm with the guards aiding him.

"Glad that a Huntsman happened to be in town!" a guard said, firing an arrow into the head of a Beowolf.

Qrow said nothing as he continued to kill Grimm after Grimm.

" _I need to take care of this, and fast._ " Qrow thought, " _I hope Ruby's alright._ "

* * *

Back inside the inn, Pyrrha hadn't recovered.

"Pyrrha, wake up!" Jaune said.

Nora could still hear the attack alarm.

"Ugh!" Nora groaned, "I need to do something!"

Nora grabbed Magnhild and ran outside to battle the Grimm.

"Ruby, go with her!" Ren said, "I'll stay here."

Ruby nodded and shot off to help her friend. Ren looked back at Jaune, who was trying to wake his friend up.

"Please...wake up..." Jaune said.

Pyrrha's eyes started to slowly open.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune happily said, embracing his friend.

Pyrrha smiled as she hugged Jaune back.

"Jaune, back off from her." Ren said.

"But, Ren..." Jaune said.

"Back. Away. From her." Ren said, aiming his weapons at the twosome.

Jaune, knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea to argue with his friend, let go of Pyrrha and stepped back.

"Now...what kind of game are you playing, Cinder?" Ren asked.

Pyrrha pulled back and held her hands out, almost in a pleading manner.

"I can't believe that we gave her a second chance." Ren said.'

Ren prepared to fire.

"REN, NO!" Jaune said.

Jaune jumped up and tackled his friend to the ground.

"Jaune, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Ren asked.

"YOU MIGHT NOT BELIEVE THAT SHE'S REALLY WHO SHE SAYS SHE IS, BUT I DO!" Jaune said, keeping his friend down.

Pyrrha watched as the two friends fought and thought about the battle outside.

* * *

"Yee-haw!" Nora cried as she flew through the air and slammed her hammer into the skull of an Ursa.

Ruby shot across the plains and sliced through a few Beowolves.

" _I hope Jaune and Ren are alright_." Ruby thought.

* * *

But Jaune and Ren were in just the opposite situation. Jaune and Ren wrestled on the floor of the group's room, and all Pyrrha could do was watch.

"She's deceiving you, can't you see it!?" Ren asked.

Jaune said nothing as the twosome continued to wrestle. Soon, Pyrrha grabbed the two of them and pulled them apart. Pyrrha muttered all of her strength and spoke.

"Stop." Pyrrha weakly said, in her voice.

Ren immediately looked at Pyrrha with a surprised expression.

"That voice..." Ren said, "It's..."

"Pyrrha." Jaune said.

"If you really are Pyrrha, why did you attack us?" Ren asked.

Pyrrha motioned for Jaune to come closer and whispered in his ear.

"She said that something came over her, almost like someone else took control." Jaune said.

"Someone else took control?" Ren thought out loud, "Do you know who?"

"C...Cinder." Pyrrha uttered.

* * *

A few minutes later, back outside, the Grimm were beginning to overwhelm Ruby and Nora.

"Nora, behind you!" Ruby said.

Nora spun around and hit a Beowolf clear into the air.

"They just keep coming!" Ruby said.

"I don't care, bring 'em on!" Nora said.

As a small group of Ursa came charging towards the twosome, a barrage of gunfire took them out. Ruby and Nora looked back and saw Jaune, Ren, and Pyrrha.

"Guys, guard the gate!" Ren said.

Jaune nodded, and so did Pyrrha. Ren ran off to help Ruby and Nora in their battle.

"Glad to see you made it." Nora said.

"I'm glad too." Ren said, "Now, let's clear these Grimm out."

A few Beowolves came running at the group, but they were swiftly dismembered by Ren's blades. Nora leapt through the air and smashed her way through a few Ursa while Ruby sliced through some Beowolves. The Grimm, seeing that they wouldn't stand a chance anymore, decided to retreat.

"Whew!" Ruby sighed, "That was crazy."

"I wonder why the Grimm came to attack." Nora said.

"We still don't know." Ren said as the threesome turned towards Pyrrha, "But we might have a few guesses."

As the group thought, a lone Beowolf came sneaking back into the area, but only Pyrrha could see it. Pyrrha tried to speak up, but she couldn't.

"What is it?" Jaune asked.

But Pyrrha couldn't respond as the Beowolf leapt up and at Ren. The others went for their weapons, but the Grimm was moving too fast and had just about reached Ren when a fireball flew and hit it in the face, killing it.

"What was that?" Ren asked.

The group looked at Pyrrha, who had her arm aimed at the Grimm, and watched as she fainted. Jaune moved over and caught Pyrrha in his arms.

"She tired herself out." Nora said.

"What should we do?" Ruby asked.

All Ren could think about was one thing.

 _"She...saved me? Could this just be her trying to keep up her act, or is she really Pyrrha_?" Ren thought.

* * *

On the other side of the village, Qrow stood over a dissolving Beowolf as the attack alarm died down.

"Glad you were here, Huntsman." one of the guards said.

"Yeah." Qrow said.

Qrow took a sip from his casket and continued to think about Cinder, and why she was with RNJR.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 3, I hope it was enjoyable. Sorry for not having more Grimm combat, but, first of all, I didn't want to make future combat scenes seem lesser, and I also needed to focus a little more on the Jaune and Ren conflict.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	4. Arrival at Oniyuri

**Time to talk a little more on what happened in the last two chapters.**

* * *

It had been a few hours since the attack on Higanbana. Team RNJR had taken Pyrrha out of the village and set up camp in the woods.

Pyrrha's eyes opened and she slowly got up. Her head was aching and she clutched it with one of her hands.

"Guys, she's awake." Jaune said.

The rest of the team came over to Pyrrha.

"Okay, now that you're awake, we have a few questions to ask." Ren said.

Pyrrha didn't show much of a response and expected Ren to ask an accusative question.

"How are you holding up?" Ren asked.

Pyrrha was surprised by Ren's question, but smiled in reply.

"That's good." Ren said.

"My turn to ask a question!" Nora said, "How did you launch a fireball?"

Pyrrha told Jaune what to say.

"She said that it's one of the powers that the Fall Maiden possesses." Jaune said.

"What about what she said regarding her attacking us last night?" Ruby asked.

"She said that it seemed like someone else had taken control." Jaune said, "We all thought that Pyrrha had taken full control over Cinder's body, but Cinder refuses to go down without a fight."

"How will we know if Cinder's in control?" Nora asked.

"I suppose we'll know if she's trying to kill us." Jaune said.

"Makes sense." Nora said.

Everyone was silent for a bit.

"That fireball blast seemed to take a lot out of you." Ruby said, "Is it really that exhausting to use?"

Pyrrha nodded.

"Hey, maybe we could train you!" Nora said.

"What!?" the others asked.

"We know nothing about how the powers of a Fall Maiden work." Ren said.

"So, then Pyrrha trains while we learn!" Nora said.

"It doesn't sound like that bad of an idea." Jaune said, "What do you think, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha nodded.

"Awesome!" Nora said, "So, how should we get started?"

Everyone just stared at Nora and then fell over in disappointment.

"What?" Nora asked.

"You suggested that we train Pyrrha and we don't even have a clue where to start." Jaune said.

"Oh...I didn't think that far ahead." Nora said.

"No, you did not." Jaune said.

"Perhaps we could begin by learning about what kinds of abilities Pyrrha now has." Ren said.

"It's a start." Ruby said.

Over the next few (I'm going to guess) weeks, Team RNJR helped Pyrrha train. The training was slow, but it worked. As they would train, Pyrrha would tell the others everything she learned from sharing whatever of Cinder's memories that she could find.

* * *

One day, Team RNJR and Pyrrha were continuing on their journey. But they didn't know that an enemy was slowly approaching.

"Another day, another adventure!" Nora said.

"What's on the agenda today?" Ruby asked.

"Walking." Jaune said.

"With a side of..." Nora said.

"Walking." Ren finished.

"Haven is a lot further away than I thought." Ruby said.

"Ruby, how long did you think that this journey was going to take?" Ren asked.

"I don't know!" Ruby said, "I grew up in a small area! I've never been this far away from home! Plus, our training sessions with Pyrrha are taking up time too!"

"Right but, how long?" Jaune asked.

"Maybe like, uh...two weeks?" Ruby asked.

"What?!" Jaune asked.

"Okay fine, three or something!" Ruby said, "Look...whatever... Hey! What's that?"

Team JNPRR (that is what I'm going to call the group now) looked ahead and saw what appeared to be a town.

"That's...strange...I didn't think we'd be hitting another village for a few days..." Jaune said.

"Are those buildings...damaged...?" Nora asked as she stood on a fence post.

"We should search for survivors!" Jaune said, right before running off and dropping the map.

As JNPRR ran off to the village, Pyrrha grabbed the map to make sure the group wouldn't lose their way.

* * *

JNPRR came into the village and began to investigate the area, but they found no survivors or signs of civilization.

"Anything?!" Ruby asked.

"Nothing over here!" Nora said from up on a building frame.

"No one over here either!" Jaune said.

"It almost seems like...the town was abandoned..." Ren said.

"Hey! I think I found something!" Nora said.

JNPRR ran over to Nora and found a sign that said "Oniyuri".

"Oniyuri. Hmm. Never heard of it." Nora said.

"Me neither." Jaune said.

"I have..." Ren said, "You might think of it as Anima's Mountain Glenn...had it never been completed. Years ago, the richest members of Mistral were unhappy with how the kingdom was being run. Frustrated with the Council, they pooled their resources together to build their own city with their own laws. They hoped that one day, it could even become it's own kingdom. Many thought it would be the future."

Ren walked off to a small incline.

"I know my parents did." Ren said.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"What always happens." Ren said as he uncovered claw marks.

"The Grimm..." Jaune said.

"Not just any one..." Ren said.

"One?" Ruby asked.

"Come on, let's just get through here." Jaune said, "This place gives me the creeps."

Ren, Jaune, and Nora walked on ahead, leaving Ruby and Pyrrha back by the sign.

"What do you think, Pyrrha, should we be worried?" Ruby asked.

Pyrrha nodded, showing that they should be cautious.

* * *

The sky was starting to get dark, but RNJRR was almost through Oniyuri by now.

Ren suddenly put his hand out, signaling for the group to stop. After a few moments, everyone prepared for battle. Ruby transformed Crescent Rose, Ren grabbed Storm Flower, Nora primed Magnhild, Jaune pulled his sword and shield out, and Pyrrha created a pair of glass swords.

Suddenly, the group looked up and saw a man with a olive green cloak leap off of a building and land near them. The man cackled manically as he activated his wrist blades and ran at Ruby. Ren ran in the man's way and they exchanged a few blows, but Ren was knocked back by a surprise kick. The man ran at Ruby and swung his blades at her. The man spun around, kicking Ruby and scratching her, causing her Aura to shimmer as she was sent back. The man then proceeded to leap at Jaune and clutch onto his shield. Nora ran at the man, but he leapt off of Magnhild and into a building.

"We're not looking for a fight!" Jaune said.

"Who are you?" Ren asked.

"He's...Tyrian." Pyrrha uttered.

Tyrian dropped down.

"My reputation seems to proceed me. And it also seems that you have lost your way Cinder." Tyrian said.

Pyrrha just glared at Tyrian.

"But, in all seriousness, I'm not here for you, or you, or..." Tyrian said, stopping at Jaune, "Well, you do interest me."

Jaune gasped.

"I only matter...to you." Tyrian said, pointing at Ruby.

"Me?" Ruby asked.

Tyrian laughed hysterically.

"You haven't the slightest clue, do you?!" Tyrian asked, "Oh how exciting this must be!"

"What do you want?" Ruby sternly asked.

"The rose has thorns!" Tyrian said right after gasping, "My little flower, I'm here to whisk you away with me."

"Well what if she doesn't want to go with you?" Nora asked.

Tyrian gave Nora an unamused look.

"Well, I'll take her." Tyrian said, "And the traitor."

"We're not going to let you do that." Jaune said.

"Good." Tyrian said.

Tyrian ran at the group, ready to battle.

* * *

 **Sorry to end this here, but I wanted to save the fight for the next chapter. I skipped the training stuff because it would have felt unnecessary to write. I am going to have Pyrrha talk a little more, now that she's recovered more of her strength.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	5. Tyrian, the Manical

**Time for a battle, hope it's a good one.**

* * *

Tyrian ran at the group and behind Jaune, ready to attack.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said, albiet not very loudly.

Pyrrha changed her swords into a bow and arrow and fired an arrow at Tyrian. Tyrian put his weapons up and blocked the explosive arrow, the blast knocked him back. Ruby and Ren ran at Tyrian, but he leapt up and avoided their attacks before proceeding to jump over to Jaune and kicking him down. Tyrian then ran at Nora. Ruby thought fast and loaded some Lightning Dust in Crescent Rose, firing it at Nora and knocking her down. Tyrian began to laugh manically.

"Oooh, if that isn't ironic..." Tyrian said.

Nora got up as electricity surged around her.

"Hmm?" Tyrian asked as he looked at the smiling faces of Nora's teammates.

Nora rushed at Tyrian and slammed her hammer into him, spreading dust everywhere. When the dust faded, it was revealed that Tyrian had blocked the hammer with his scorpion tail.

"Surprise!" Tyrian said.

Tyrian knocked Nora away and jumped up onto a building.

"He's...a Faunas?" Ren asked.

"What is this about?!" Ruby asked, "The White Fang? Roman Torchwick?!"

"Plastic soldiers and pawns!" Tyrian said, "My heart and body belong only to our goddess."

"Salem." Pyrrha said.

"Glad to see you remember that much." Tyrian said.

Tyrian jumped off of the building and ran at Pyrrha. Tyrian swung his blades at Pyrrha, who blocked them with glass swords. Tyrian then went in for a cheap attack by hitting Pyrrha with the side of his tail and sending her flying. Jaune and Ruby ran at Tyrian. Tyrian swung his weapons at Jaune, who blocked them with his shield. Tyrian kicked Jaune's shield up and leapt up onto it, using it as a footstool so he could leap at Ruby and kick her down. Ren fired his weapons at Tyrian, gaining his attention. Tyrian swung his tail at Ren, and he barely avoided the lunges. Ren used his blades to keep Tyrian's weapons back. Tyrian was about to stab Ren with his tail, but Nora shot a grenade towards him. Tyrian saw the grenade coming and jumped up, causing the blast to send Ren flying. Tyrian turned his attention towards Pyrrha.

"The Queen orders you to be terminated." Tyrian said as he readied his weapons, "And I will see that order carried out."

Tyrian rushed at Pyrrha and swung his weapons towards her. Pyrrha out her glass swords up, but Tyrian's weapons shattered them and then proceeded to kick her in the stomach, causing her red Aura to shimmer. The kick sent Pyrrha flying. Tyrian ran up the side of the building and jumped towards Pyrrha. Tyrian stretched his tail out and grabbed Pyrrha with it. Tyrian spun around and threw Pyrrha into the ground. Tyrian landed next to Pyrrha and readied his weapons. Tyrian cackled as he prepared to stab Pyrrha with his tail. Tyrian thrust his tail forwards, but it was stopped.

"I won't let you hurt my friend." Jaune said, holding his shield up.

"Well...I suppose I'll have to take you out of the way." Tyrian said.

Tyrian stabbed his tail into the ground and used it as a base so he could kick Jaune and send him flying. Tyrian walked towards Pyrrha, but he heard someone coming. Tyrian put his weapons up to block Qrow's blade as he shot into the area and swung at Tyrian. Ruby smiled at the sight of her uncle.

"Hey." Qrow said, looking at his niece.

Tyrian shuffled back to gain some distance.

"As I live and breathe...Qrow Branwen." Tyrian said, "A true Huntsman has entered the fray."

Qrow looked over at Ruby, who was aiding Pyrrha.

"She's with us, and he wants to kill her." Ruby said, pointing to Pyrrha first and then Tyrian.

"Look pal. I'm not sure who you are, but you need to leave my niece alone." Qrow said.

"Why friend, my name is Tyrian, and I'm afraid that is not possible." Tyrian said, "My assignment from her Grace was to retrieve this young girl and kill the traitor. So...that is what I must do. One does not upset the Queen."

"Is that...?" Ruby asked.

"Salem..." Qrow said.

"I think we've had enough talk now, don't you?" Tyrian asked.

"You took the words right outta-" Qrow said.

Tyrian rushed Qrow and the two of them exchanged blows. Qrow and Tyrian's weapons clashed, creating a shockwave that sent Tyrian flying back. Off on the side, all JNPRR felt like they could do was stand around.

"We need to help him!" Ruby said, about to run off.

Pyrrha grabbed Ruby's shoulder, stopping her.

"Pyrrha, what are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"We need...a...plan." Pyrrha said.

"Forget a plan, we can't just stand here!" Nora said.

Nora and Ren ran at Tyrian. Tyrian cackled at the twosome and focused on them. Tyrian swung his weapons and tail at the two friends, after a few blows, they were sent flying back to their teammates. Tyrian pursued the twosome and prepared to attack, but he was stopped by Qrow.

"Don't come closer!" Qrow said.

"Fine!" Ruby said, not running off.

"What's the plan?" Jaune asked.

Tyrian and Qrow chased each other across the courtyard, not sparing any attacks. Once they stopped for a moment, Tyrian parried his tail towards Qrow and just missed his head. Tyrian wrapped his tail around Qrow's arm and pulled his sword out of his hand and sent it flying. As this was happening, Team JNPRR was taking positions around the courtyard. Ruby and Ren fired a few bullets from on top of a building to distract Tyrian. Qrow seized the moment and punched Tyrian in the face.

"Move!" Jaune yelled.

Qrow looked around and saw Pyrrha jumping over him with her bow out and three arrows drawn. The moment Tyrian's eyes opened, he was greeted by a three exploding arrows hitting him in the face and sending him flying back. Nora stood in position and waited for Tyrian to approach her. Nora spun around and hit Tyrian, pressing the trigger on Magnhild, causing an explosion that sent Tyrian flying the other direction.

"Your turn!" Jaune yelled.

Ruby dashed through the air and prepared to swing at Tyrian. Tyrian recovered in midair and smirked at Ruby.

"Oh no!" Qrow said.

Qrow dashed over to his sword and grabbed it. Qrow jumped up a nearby building and leapt at Tyrian. Tyrian swung his tail at Ruby, but Qrow swung his sword and cut Tyrian's tail clean off.

"AGH!" Tyrian howled in pain.

The group fell towards the ground. Qrow caught Ruby in his arms and landed safely while Tyrian landed with a crash. Tyrian got up and looked at his amputated tail.

"You b-!" Tyrian said.

Ren fired a few bullets at Tyrian, causing him to step back. JNPR walked up to Tyrian and kept him back.

"She'll forgive you..." Tyrian muttered to himself.

Tyrian ran off. JNPR, knowing that the fight was over, ran over to Qrow, who was holding the wounded Ruby in his arms.

"How's Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"She should be fine." Qrow said, "He just grazed her."

Qrow showed the others the cut mark on Ruby.

"How did you get here?" Ren asked.

"Why are people after Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"Why did he want Pyrrha dead?" Nora asked.

"Uncle Qrow...?" Ruby weakly asked.

"What's your favorite fairy tale?" Qrow asked.

The members of JNPR gave each other confused looks.

* * *

 **How's that for a Canon alteration? I hope it surprised you guys. This was a fun fight to write, but this chapter only took me less than an hour to write.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	6. Storytime

**Time for a mostly canon-conforming chapter, things won't change too much here.**

* * *

Team JNPR and Qrow sat around a fire as Ruby rested nearby.

Qrow took a sip from his flask before speaking.

"Was that part of your plan?" Qrow asked, "Getting Ruby injured?"

Pyrrha shook her head.

"I still don't see how you can trust her." Qrow said, "What if she's really Cinder?"

The group was silent.

"I used to think that too." Ren said, "But then, during the attack on Higanbana, I felt sure that she was really Cinder, but then I learned that it really was Pyrrha."

Qrow took a sip from his flask and changed the subject.

"So...no questions?" Qrow asked.

"Of course we have questions." Jaune said, "This is just...a lot to take in."

"Sure...of course." Qrow said.

After a few seconds, Ren spoke up.

"About the Maidens, they can battle without Dust and still use magic?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah." Qrow said.

"And there are four of them?" Nora asked.

"Yup. Always." Qrow said.

"Which means that whenever one of them dies, the power transfers to someone, a female, that was in their thoughts last?" Ren asked.

"Unless they think about a male, then it goes to someone random." Qrow said, "Important detail. Best option? It's someone we can trust..."

Qrow looked away from Pyrrha, still feeling a little uneasy after Ruby's injury.

"Regardless, their souls become combined...in a way." Qrow said.

"That would explain the body sharing." Jaune said, looking at Pyrrha.

"Body sharing?" Qrow asked.

"We thought that Pyrrha had full control over Cinder's body, but we soon learned that a part of Cinder is holding on and refuses to go down without a fight." Jaune said, "And we're sure that happened the night the tower fell. But how did Pyrrha end up taking control of Cinder's body?"

"And what about the Maiden before them?" Ren asked.

"Amber...the previous Fall Maiden, had been attacked by Cinder. She was young, inexperienced, and Cinder was somehow able to steal some of her power. But not all of it." Qrow said, "We were afraid that if we didn't do something, the rest would go to her as well."

"And then Pyrrha decided to be the recipient." Jaune said.

"So, that means that Pyrrha must've taken some of the power, just like we thought." Ren said.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"That man...Tyrian...why was he after Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"Well, she definitely got a target painted on her back after what she did back at Beacon." Qrow said, "I told her having silver eyes is a rare trait and the fact she's someone that was able to use them seems to have upset some very powerful people. Not many people know about the silver eyes but those that do aren't very happy that one has surfaced. That's why I've been keeping an eye on you all. Wanted to make sure you were safe." Qrow said.

"Well then, why did you just come with us?" Nora asked, "That would have been easier than-"

"Look, it's...complicated." Qrow said.

"What is all of this?" Jaune asked, "Ruby and Pyrrha are being hunted. The schools are being attacked. Cinder's trying to take her body back. All for what? What is the point for all of this!?"

Qrow took another sip from his flask before continuing. Over the next few minutes, Qrow told the legend about the gods, the relics, and mankind (I don't want to write that whole thing, that's a lot of writing).

"So...yeah." Qrow said, "There's that."

"Her...is she Salem?" Jaune asked.

"That's right." Qrow said, "Not much is known about her and quite frankly, that's not what matters. What matters right now, is that she wants the relics. And if she gets them...it's not going to end well."

"Alright, so let's say we believe all of this. There really is this crazy evil being behind these attacks, not just some thugs trying to become powerful. Why doesn't the world know?" Jaune asked, "Why isn't Atlas going after them? Or Mistral?"

"And why aren't we in more of a hurry to get to Haven?" Nora asked, "Shouldn't we be getting them a message? What if they're next?!"

"The headmaster over there saw what happened to Beacon. He's not dumb. He'll be on his guard. Besides, it takes time to mobilize forces like that. Do you really think they planned out that attack on Beacon overnight? And to answer your question," Qrow said, looking over to Jaune, "it's the same reason we keep quiet about the Maidens. If the whole world knew about the Relics, about Salem, it would be chaos. We'd have another Great War on our hands. And this time...you'd have to fight."

Jaune felt a little worried. Pyrrha put her hand on Jaune's shoulder to comfort him.

"Look, I had the same questions too. But 'ol Ozpin always put his foot down. We can't cause a panic. I can't tell you how many times I've heard that." Qrow said. "Salem's smart. She works from the shadows, using others to get what she wants so when it comes time to place the blame, we can only point at each other. She's trying to divide us; humanity...and so far she's done a pretty darn good job."

"Okay, what should we do?" Jaune asked.

Qrow laughed a bit before continuing.

"I don't really know." Qrow said.

Everybody else gave each other worried looks.

"Ozpin has put a lot of trust in the headmasters. Like I said, the schools are an important part of stopping Salem. Atlas is going to be on high alert after the last attack and Vacuo is...well...Vacuo. It'll be hard to hire thieves and scoundrels to fight against other thieves and scoundrels. Take that, add in the fact that Cinder and her crew claimed to be from Haven...and I think it's likely the next target. So...we're on our way to the headmaster. Haven't heard from him in a while, even before the attack. I'm hoping he has the answers..." Qrow said before standing up, "Alright, I think it's time you kids got some sleep."

"Qrow?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah?" Qrow asked.

"This is...a lot to take in...and it sounds really crazy...but...we're willing to do whatever needs to be done." Jaune said, "Because Ruby trusts you. But why can't you trust us? Why can't you trust Pyrrha?"

"Look, kid, not to sound mean or anything but your little lady friend here tried to kill my niece." Qrow said, "And I don't fully believe that this really is your friend. Her plan got Ruby injured."

"Is that why your not travelling with us instead of all of this secrecy?" Jaune asked.

"It's a long story." Qrow said, "Okay?"

"Seriously?" Nora asked, " _Now_ you're tired of telling us stories?"

"Did you know that crows are a sign of bad luck? Old superstition...but it's how I got my name. See, some people can absorb electricity and some people can burst into rose petals...and some people are just born unlucky. My Semblance isn't like most. It's not exactly something I "do". It's always there, whether I like it or not. I bring misfortune." Qrow said before chuckling for a moment and continuing, "I guess you could call me a bad luck charm. Comes in real handy when I'm fighting an enemy but it makes it a little hard on friends...and family."

Qrow looked over to the sleeping Ruby before standing up.

"Well, you're just a real bundle of help, aren't you?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah." Qrow said before walking off.

"Where are you going?" Ren asked.

"I can't stay around." Qrow said, "Bad luck, remember?"

Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha looked a little concerned.

"I don't want to leave yet, but I will be back." Qrow said.

Qrow looked over at Ruby, looked up and saw a specific raven in the trees overhead.

"See you soon." Qrow said before walking off into the forest.

A piece of wood dropped off of the fire as Jaune sat there, looking a little agitated.

"Why won't he give Pyrrha an ounce of trust?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune, he has quite a few reasons not to believe us." Ren said, "Ruby did get injured during our battle, but that was because we slightly underestimated Tyrian."

"And Cinder has also tried to kill Ruby before." Nora said, chiming in.

"I just..." Jaune said before exhaling, "If someone's trying to tear everyone apart, they're sure doing a pretty darn good job of it."

Pyrrha put her hand on Jaune's shoulder, attempting to comfort him.

"It's...fine..." Pyrrha said.

"If only that were true." Jaune said.

* * *

Later, when morning came, everyone slowly stirred awake. Ren stood up and sighed.

"We should probably get moving." Ren said.

"Yeah...yeah..." Jaune said.

Suddenly, everyone heard Ruby coughing heavily. Pyrrha was the first to get up and she ran over to Ruby. Pyrrha gasped as she took a look at the bandages around Ruby's torso, the blood had turned blue. Soon, the rest of JNPR had arrived.

"This...is bad." Jaune said.

"Yeah..." Ruby moaned as she fell back asleep.

* * *

 **So that was chapter 6. I hope it was an alright one, considering that it was mostly canon-conforming.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	7. Explanation and Arrival

**Time for things to start leaning towards the Season finale. Let's just say that things are going to get quite hairy.**

* * *

Ren and Jaune carried Ruby on a makeshift stretcher as Nora walked ahead and Pyrrha watched the rear.

"Hold on, Ruby." Jaune said.

"My team...are they alright...my team..." Ruby muttered before coughing hard.

"She's getting worse." Ren said.

"How much farther?" Jaune asked.

"We've gotta be close." Nora said.

Pyrrha pulled the map out and checked it.

"It's still...far." Pyrrha said.

"That's not good." Ren said, "Yet, I still feel like we're close to something."

Nora looked ahead, saw a guidepost and ran over to it.

"Hey...HEY! Mistral! We're on the right path!" Nora said, right before noticing that Kuroyuri was on the post, "Oh..."

Ren looked at the post.

"The path to the right takes us up the mountains." Ren said.

Pyrrha walked over to Ren and showed him the map.

"It appears to be a shortcut, but there's no way of telling how safe it is." Ren said.

"I don't know if all of us can make that climb." Jaune said.

"What about...that way?" Pyrrha asked, stopping mid-sentence to take a breath, "Kuroyuri."

"That village was destroyed years ago." Ren said.

"But if it takes us around the mountains, it's the best we've got." Jaune said.

"It will take too long!" Ren said.

"Maybe the town had a doctor's office, we could look for medicine." Jaune said.

"You're not going to find anything! We just have to press on!" Ren said.

After a few moments of silence, Jaune spoke up.

"Ren, why are you acting-?" Jaune asked.

"Was it...your home?" Pyrrha asked.

Ren solemnly nodded.

"We can split up." Nora said, changing the subject, "Ren and I can cut through the mountains while you and Pyrrha take Ruby around through the village."

"No, we're supposed to stick together, we're a team." Jaune said.

"We don't have time for sentiments." Nora said, "If we make it to Mistral, we'll bring back help. If we don't, we'll at least have a better view of the land! Up there we can see if there's somewhere else we can go!"

Ren looked down at Nora, who gave him a reassured look. Moments later, Ruby could be heard coughing.

"Okay." Jaune said right before he and Ren shared a brotherly hug, "Just take care of each other."

"We always have." Nora said.

Pyrrha and Jaune grabbed Ruby's stretcher and bid their farewells to Ren and Nora before splitting away from them.

"They'll be...fine." Pyrrha said.

"You don't know that." Jaune said.

Jaune and Pyrrha continued, unaware of the huge footprints in the ground.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha came to the entrance of Kuroyuri and stared at the demolished structures that made up the village.

"Oh man... Jaune said.

"Come on." Pyrrha said.

Jaune and Pyrrha walked into the village, unaware of the threat that loomed nearby.

"I can't see a pharmacy or a doctor's office yet." Jaune said, "But...it's hard to tell the difference between these buildings considering that they're...you know."

Pyrrha looked around solemnly and wondered about what kind of horror befell this village.

"I can see why Ren didn't want to come here." Jaune said.

Pyrrha nodded and looked on for anything that could be of use.

* * *

After some time of looking around, Jaune and Pyrrha regrouped around Ruby.

"Nothing." Jaune said, "How about you?"

Pyrrha shook her head. Pyrrha and Jaune looked over at Ruby as she rested against a tree in the middle of the village. Soon, a distant moaning sound could be heard. Jaune grabbed the hilt of his sword, expecting a Grimm or something. Suddenly, Pyrrha began to feel something in her left arm act strange. Pyrrha had noticed that something was wrong with Cinder's arm and she knew what it was, but she hadn't shown the others it due to her being afraid of their reaction.

"We're safe...for now." Pyrrha said.

"I know, but Ren and Nora are still out there." Jaune said.

Pyrrha stood up and walked over to Jaune.

"I'm...sorry." Pyrrha said.

"Huh? What for?" Jaune asked.

"This is...all my...fault." Pyrrha said.

"How?" Jaune asked.

"I...pushed you...away. I battled...Cinder...all alone." Pyrrha said, "I got...myself...killed. I...drove you...to this."

"Pyrrha, you were only trying to keep me safe." Jaune said, "And it was probably better that you did. If Cinder could beat you, then she would have killed me in no time at all."

"But it...wasn't...right." Pyrrha said.

"Look, I was hurt. But I didn't know that you were protecting me, even in what we thought to be your last moments." Jaune said, "You made the ultimate sacrifice. If not for you, Beacon might have not survived. It was because of your death that Ruby unleashed her hidden powers and defeated both Cinder and the Dragon Grimm. Beacon would be nothing if not for you."

Pyrrha looked up at Jaune and smiled. Without hesitation, she leapt onto Jaune and hugged him, but in a romantic way. Jaune was slightly taken aback, but he decided to complete the hug.

* * *

Ren and Nora continued across the mountain trail, taking a moment to stop.

"We never get the easy path, do we?" Ren asked.

"Easy's no fun anyway." Nora said, "You okay?"

"Mm." Ren replied, "And you?"

"I've got you here, don't I?" Nora asked, "Come on, there's more than one way up a mountain!"

Ren smiled for a brief moment, but a sudden lightning strike seemed to cause the mood to change.

"HEY!" Nora said, "There's wind blowing out of this cave!"

Ren ran over to Nora and felt the wind.

"Think it might lead to the peak?" Nora asked.

"I suppose there's only one way to find-." Ren said right before an old flag flew through the air and hit him in the face.

Nora giggled as Ren pulled the flag off.

"Yes, yes, very funny." Ren said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nora asked as Ren looked at the flag in his hands.

"This is the symbol for Shion Village." Ren said.

"Shion?" Nora asked, "But that's...that was the village where we found Pyrrha and the Huntsman. It's weeks away from here."

Ren dropped the flag and ran into the cave.

"Ren?! Wait!" Nora said.

Nora chased Ren into the cave, where they came across a terrible sight.

"Oh my gosh..." Nora said as she and Ren observed the room full of debris from villages all across Anima.

Ren walked forwards and found one of his dad's arrows laying on the ground. Ren and Nora walked towards the exit of the cave and saw that the monstrous beast was leaving.

"No..." Ren said.

Nora held Ren's hand as a way to comfort him.

* * *

In Salem's lair, Emerald and Mercury were practicing combat against the Grimm and sharpening their skills.

Emerald fired at a Beowolf, killing it. Emerald then activated the chains on her weapons and spun around, taking out a large group of Grimm. Mercury leapt up by firing his boots and then flew towards a small pack of Beowolves. Mercury spun around in midair and blasted through the monsters.

Salem soon walked into the room, observing the twosome's training as they defeated the last Beowolf in the room.

"Pathetic." Salem said, "You want to get Cinder back, yet you two show no signs of improvement."

"Sorry, mistress, but it's just..." Emerald said.

"You worry for Cinder." Salem said.

"Yes. Why did she betray us?" Emerald asked.

"It is unclear." Salem said, "But I believe that she is being possessed."

"By who?" Mercury asked.

"The one she killed." Salem said.

"Pyrrha?" Mercury asked.

"How is that possible?" Emerald asked.

"I believe that it is because of the Maiden's power." Salem said, "But do not worry. I sense that the Nuckelavee is getting closer, Cinder will soon be back on our side."

"How do you know that?" Mercury asked.

"It is the Grimm that give her control." Salem said.

"Then how did she escape in the first place?" Emerald asked.

"That is unclear." Salem said, "All evidence points to the possibility that Cinder had to establish a foothold before anything could be done, which she did not have time for until after escaping."

"So that's why you sent the Grimm to attack Higanbana." Mercury said, "You knew that the presence of the Grimm would give Cinder the power she needed to take control."

"Smarter than you look." Salem said.

Moments later, the door opened and Tyrian came walking in with his cutoff tail and crying.

"I'm sorry...she'll forgive me...please forgive me..." Tyrian said as he fell onto his hands and knees.

"Tyrian?" Salem asked, "Your task. Were you successful?"

"N-no..." Tyrian said, solemnly lowering his head.

Salem began to walk off.

"But...but...hope is not lost! My tail! My stinger! I-I poisoned her! The silver-eyed girl! She will not be a nuisance to you any longer! No! No longer. I've done that! H-have I done well? Have I pleased you?"

"The last eye is blinded." Salem said, "You disappoint me."

Salem walked off, leaving Tyrian to cry and regain his insanity by tearing apart a Beowolf, piece by piece.

* * *

Back in Kuroyuri, Ren and Nora came running back into the village.

"Not again... Not again..." Ren said as he and Nora ran.

Ren and Nora soon came to the center of town and saw that their friends were alright.

"What're you...doing here?" Pyrrha asked as she and Jaune turned back.

"Did you hear that noise?!" Jaune asked, "What was that?!"

Ren looked off into the distance and fell to his knees.

"No..." Ren said.

"Ren! What is it?!" Jaune asked.

"No..." Ren said.

"Ren..." Nora said.

The group looked in the direction Ren was looking, where they saw the Nuckelavee.

"AGH!" Pyrrha cried as she suddenly fell to the ground.

Jaune caught Pyrrha as she fell down.

"Pyrrha! PYRRHA!" Jaune yelled.

Jaune laid Pyrrha down next to Ruby as the Nuckelavee approached. Once Jaune turned his gaze back to the Grimm, Cinder's eyes shot open.

* * *

 **It was about time that I gave an explanation about why Cinder took control when she did. I actually didn't intend it that way, the story seemed to write itself once again. The next chapter or two chapters will make up the Volume's finale. I hope you're excited.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	8. Cinder Returns

**Time to begin the finale story. I hope things get to be pretty insane. Sorry about not posting sooner, but this fight was hard to write.**

* * *

The Nuckelavee emerged from the smoke, its blood-red eyes glowing as it walked towards the group. The beast let out a huge roar as it turned its gaze towards Ruby and Pyrrha.

"Cover me!" Jaune said.

The Nuckelavee approached the downed comrades. The Grimm launched an arm forwards, Jaune went to block it with his shield, but it went around and grabbed Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled.

Jaune went to cut the beast's arm, but it retracted it and pulled Pyrrha close.

"Get away from her!" Jaune said, "Quick, Flowerpower!"

Ren fired his weapon, distracting the beast as Nora launched herself into the air. Nora fired a grenade and shot down towards the Nuckelavee. The Grimm swung an arm and hit Nora away, but this gave Jaune time to attack the beast's appendage. The Nuckelavee dropped Pyrrha and Jaune caught her.

"Pyrrha, are you okay?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha's eyes opened.

"J...Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm here, Pyrrha." Jaune said, "What is it?"

"Die." Pyrrha said.

"Wh-what?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha grinned maniacally and created a fireball in her hand. She swung her fire-covered fist at Jaune and hit him, sending him flying.

"Jaune!" Ren said.

"Cinder must've taken the body back!" Nora said.

"This isn't good." Ren said.

Jaune landed and skidded across the ground.

"Oh man, if only Ruby were awake." Jaune said, "We could really use her help right now."

"It was a mistake to take your friend back in." Cinder said, "And now, you will all die by our hands."

The Nuckelavee approached Ren and Nora as Cinder approached Ruby. Jaune ran up and stood between Cinder and her prey.

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry." Jaune said.

Cinder smirked as she created a pair of glass swords and approached Jaune.

"You can't protect everyone." Cinder said.

"I can try." Jaune said.

Cinder rushed at Jaune and swung her weapons, Jaune used his shield and sword to block.

" _I have to keep Ruby safe, but I also have to save Pyrrha._ " Jaune thought, " _How can I do both_?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Nuckelavee was having no trouble beating Ren and Nora. The Nuckelavee swung its arm at Ren and sent him flying.

"Ren!" Nora cried.

Nora transformed Magnhild into hammer form and rushed at the Nuckelavee. Ren got up and looked around, he saw that Ruby was in trouble.

"Nora, keep your distance and keep him busy!" Ren said.

Nora nodded and proceeded to bombard the Nuckelavee.

Ren ran over to Ruby and picked her up, bridal style, using his Semblance to keep them invisible from the Grimm. Ren took Ruby and hid her behind a cluster of houses. Ren got an idea and grabbed one of Ruby's Lightning Dust magazines.

"Ren..." Ruby said, half-awake, "...save Pyrrha."

Ruby fell back asleep and then Ren ran to help the others.

* * *

Jaune was sent back by a blast from Cinder's bow, his Aura shimmering around his body.

"Pathetic." Cinder said, "You call yourself a Huntsman? Oh...that's right, you snuck your way into that school. You lied to everyone around you, and only one person knew."

"Yeah, because I trust her." Jaune said, "And I am not going to let you toss her aside like she is some kind of piece of filth!"

"But that's what she is." Cinder said, "But you...you're below filth, you're scum."

"Better to be scum rather than you." Jaune said.

Cinder glared at Jaune and fired another set of arrows at him. Jaune put his shield up to block the arrows, but they sent him flying.

* * *

Nora was hit back by the monstrous Grimm and landed with a crash.

"Nora!" Ren said, holding up the magazine, "Get ready!"

Nora nodded and stood up. Ren threw the magazine and fired at it, causing it to explode in a burst of lightning that supercharged Nora.

"Now you're in for it." Nora said.

Nora shot off and ran straight at the Nuckelavee. Nora jumped up and began to spin around, smashing the horse head in the face and firing a grenade, causing the beast to flinch. Ren jumped up and fired at the beast, but the bullets seemed to do nothing.

Nora prepared to rush at the beast again, but the Nuckelavee recovered and launched an arm at Nora, grabbing her. The beast swung his arm and hit Ren with it, he released Nora and sent the both of them flying. Ren landed and got up, angry at the beast for killing so many people.

"RAGH!" Ren cried as he ran at the monster.

The Nuckelavee threw its arm at Ren, he dodged and slashed at the arm. The Nuckelavee launched its second arm and hit Ren, pushing him into the wall of a house. The beast kept him there as it prepared its other arm to deal the final blow.

Nora got up and saw what the Nuckelavee was going to do and rushed to her friend's side. Nora jumped up and got in the way of the beast's arm.

Ren opened his eyes, he was expecting to be impaled, but he then looked up and to his left, he saw that the beast had hit Nora's hammer and jammed it into the wall.

"Stop looking!" Nora said when she saw Ren.

Ren looked away right before the Nuckelavee threw Nora to the side, her pink Aura bursting as she hit the ground. Ren got really mad and began to cut through the monster's hand. The Nuckelavee pulled it's other arm back, ready to kill Ren this time.

* * *

Jaune was sent flying through a house by Cinder. Jaune crashed into the ground and his yellow Aura began to slowly fade.

"This is the leader of Team JNPR." Cinder said, talking to no one in particular, "So worthless."

"You can insult me all you like." Jaune said, "But if my death can save the others, then let it be."

"Well then." Cinder said as a glass spear formed in her hand, "Let's test that theory."

Cinder was about to throw the spear, but a sudden blast hit her in the back. Ruby weakly smiled as she aimed Crescent Rose at Cinder, using the scythe's blade to give her support.

"I see you wish to die first." Cinder said, "I'll gladly oblige. I owe you for what you did to me at the tower."

Cinder revealed her Grimm arm and thrust it at Ruby.

" _She has a Grimm arm?!_ " Jaune thought.

Jaune shook the thought from his mind and acted fast. Jaune put his sword into his shield's sheath form and the weapons merged to form a larger sword. Jaune rushed at Cinder and went to swing. Cinder put her other arm up and created a glass sword that protected against Jaune's weapon as her arm continued towards Ruby.

"NO!" Jaune yelled.

Suddenly, a shotgun blast fired off and Cinder had to retract her Grimm arm. She looked up and saw Qrow standing between her and Ruby.

"Uncle Qrow..." Ruby said.

"Get some rest, kiddo." Qrow said, his smile changing to a frown as he looked at Cinder, "I knew we couldn't trust her."

"Qrow, its Cinder, she's taken control!" Jaune said.

"It's true, Qrow." Ruby said, "Pyrrha would never hurt us. Only she would."

Qrow took a moment to think.

"Alright, Ruby, I trust you." Qrow said.

Qrow prepared for battle.

"Kid, help your friends." Qrow said, "I'll take care of this."

Jaune nodded and ran to help Ren and Nora as Ruby went to safety.

"Well, well, well." Cinder said, "Look who finally joined the party."

"You are going to pay for trying to hurt my niece." Qrow said.

Qrow rushed at Cinder and the two of them clashed blades.

* * *

Jaune entered the plaza and saw the Nuckelavee preparing to kill Ren.

"Not so fast!" Jaune yelled.

Jaune ran at the Nuckelavee and swung his sword through its leg, causing the beast's arm to swing wildly and let go of Ren. Ren rolled over and landed next to Nora.

Ren was about to rush at the Nuckelavee again, but Nora tackled Ren and they both landed under a house. Ren and Nora expected the beast to attack them, but nothing happened. Ren peeked out and saw that Jaune was trying to hold the beast. Ren was about to run out, but Nora grabbed his hand.

"Nora, let go!" Ren said, "Nora! Jaune's going to get hurt if we don't-!"

Nora suddenly slapped Ren, snapping him out of his rage.

"No." Nora said, "I won't let you kill yourself like this. After everything we've been through...I won't let it end. Not like this."

Ren sighed and took a moment. Ren then pulled his dad's old knife out from his boot.

"We can do this." Nora said as she put her hand over Ren's, "We can save Pyrrha."

Ren sighed.

"And I think I might have an idea how." Nora said.

"I'm all ears." Ren said.

* * *

 **So, this is going to be a thing. Do not worry, we will get to see a Qrow versus Cinder fight. I'm not going to pull a Volume 5 on you all. Speaking of which, I noticed that Cinder and Jaune were on par in Canon, I decided to fix that in this chapter.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	9. Vengeance

**Time for another part of the battle. This is going to be another mostly-fight chapter. Here's hoping I can keep you all entertained.**

* * *

Qrow stared Cinder down as they stood across from each other.

"I'd make this hurt, but my niece's friend is in there." Qrow said, "But that doesn't mean I won't do what I have to."

Cinder smirked.

"That's fine with me." Cinder said.

Cinder put her arm up and began to launch fireballs at Qrow, who used Harbringer in its sword form to block the blasts. Once Cinder's barrage stopped, Qrow rushed at her. Cinder created a pair of glass swords that blocked against Qrow's sword. Qrow pushed Cinder's weapons back as Cinder struggled. Cinder thought fast and jumped back, using her abilities to shoot a stream of fire that let her fly back and up on top of a house's roof.

"So, you're the bringer of bad luck?" Cinder asked, "I'm certainly not impressed."

"You do know that I have been toying with you, right?" Qrow asked.

"You're bluffing!" Cinder said.

"Am I?" Qrow asked.

Qrow activated his shotgun and opened fire on Cinder. Cinder created a wave of fire that incinerated the bullets before they could hit. When the wall went down, Cinder was met by Qrow, who swung his sword at her. Cinder put a glass sword up to block the attack, but she was sent flying. Cinder created her bow and arrows and launched them at Qrow. Qrow jumped back to avoid the arrows as they smashed into the house and caused an explosion that lit the old, crumbling houses on fire.

"Oh, look at what you did." Cinder said as the fire began to spread around Qrow.

Qrow kept his sword ready as he searched for Cinder. Cinder rushed through the fire and at Qrow, swinging her swords. Qrow blocked the weapons with his own. Cinder pulled a sucker move and destroyed her glass swords, switching to a spear. Cinder quickly spun around, hitting Qrow back with her new weapon.

"So, we're expanding our arsenal now?" Qrow asked, "Alright."

Cinder launched at Qrow by using her powers. Qrow's sword transformed into a scythe and he spun it around, hitting Cinder and sending her flying.

* * *

Back with Ren and Nora, Jaune was about to be killed by the Nuckelavee.

"Rgh..." Jaune moaned as he held the beast's hand back with his sword.

"Jaune, watch out!" Ren said.

Jaune looked over to Ren and Nora and saw a barrage of grenades coming towards the Nuckelavee. The Grimm turned towards the grenades and got blasted in the face, letting go of Jaune in the process. Jaune got up and ran back over to his friends.

"What's the plan?" Jaune asked, "You do have a plan, right?"

"Yes." Ren said, "I need you and I to take care of the monster's arms so Nora can take care of the horse. Is that understood?"

Jaune nodded.

"He's getting back up!" Nora said.

The Nuckelavee released a huge shriek as it launched an arm towards JNR. Jaune and Ren rolled to the side as Nora jumped up a building, providing cover fire for her teammates. Ren climbed up the tree in the middle of the plaza and fired at the Grimm. The Nuckelavee's sent its right arm towards Ren. Ren jumped out of the tree and onto the Nuckelavee's arm. Ren jumped up and fired at the beast as he flew through the air. The Nuckelavee swung the arm it used to attack Ren, who just barely dodged it.

"Now!" Ren said.

Jaune stabbed his great sword down into the Nuckelavee's left hand, which was resting on the ground. The beast let out a cry of pain and turned to the side, kicking Jaune with its hind legs. Jaune rolled across the ground as Ren went for his target. Ren dropped down and slid down the Nuckelavee's free arm. Ren jumped up before reaching the hand and, when he landed, he stabbed his weapons into the monster's hand, effectively pinning it to the ground.

"Nora, your turn!" Ren said.

Nora dropped off of a tall building, smiling as she fell down. Nora flipped over and over until she slammed her hammer into the horse head, killing that part of the Grimm. Ren pulled his father's old knife out and approached the Nuckelavee.

* * *

Back with Qrow and Cinder, the battle was heating up, quite literally.

"Agh!" Cinder cried as she was hit back by Qrow's scythe.

Qrow rushed over to Cinder and kicked her down. Qrow stood over Cinder, pinning her down.

"You're lucky that Ruby's friend is in you." Qrow said, "Otherwise, I'd kill you right now."

"Your compassion will be your downfall." Cinder said.

Cinder raised her hand up and a strange shape formed under Qrow and Cinder and a scream-like sound could be heard. Before Qrow knew how to react, an explosion engulfed the twosome and sent Qrow and Cinder flying.

Jaune, who was down on the ground, watched as Cinder landed next to him. Cinder got up next to the weakened Jaune and created a glass spear.

"I suppose it was about time that you died." Cinder said, "After all, it's where you belong."

* * *

Ren walked over to the Nuckelavee's torso and held the knife out.

" _For my mother. For my father. For all of those that you've slain._ " Ren thought, pausing between each sentence to cut another part of the Nuckelavee off, "For myself."

Ren cut the Nuckelavee's head off. As the beast faded out, something else happened.

* * *

Cinder was about to thrust the spear into Jaune, but she suddenly gasped and fell over, the spear collapsing as she fell. Cinder landed on the ground as Jaune got up.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, holding Cinder up, "Pyrrha, are you in there? PYRRHA?!"

Jaune shook Pyrrha/Cinder back and forth, trying to wake her up.

"Wake up! PYRRHA!" Jaune cried.

Ren, Nora, and Qrow, who was carrying Ruby, approached Jaune as he held Pyrrha/Cinder in his arms.

"Where are you, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Pyrrha's mind, one last battle was about to be fought. Pyrrha stood opposite to Cinder.

"They might have killed the Nuckelavee." Cinder said, "But I will kill you here and take this body for myself."

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha said, "But I can't let you do that."

"Then you die all over again." Cinder said.

Cinder and Pyrrha readied their weapons, which they had in the realm of their mind for some reason, and then rushed at each other. They knew that only one could remain.

* * *

 **Sorry to put things on a cliffhanger, but I wanted to save Pyrrha and Cinder's fight for the finale. I hope this was a pretty decent chapter. The next chapter will be the Volume finale.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	10. Only One Can Remain

**Time for the rematch of the century (I'm exaggerating). But I still think that this is going to be pretty good. Anyways, let's get this finale started.**

 **A quick disclaimer, I am going to be using normal RWBY fight logic in the upcoming battle.**

* * *

"Pyrrha, wake up!" Jaune cried.

"It happened as soon as the Grimm was killed." Ren said.

"What do you think is happening?" Nora asked.

* * *

Pyrrha and Cinder rushed at each other within their merged mind. Their mentalities were ready to kill each other. Cinder and Pyrrha's blades clashed.

"We've already been through this once before." Cinder said, "Why not just get it over with and die?"

"Destiny has given me a second chance, I don't plan on wasting it." Pyrrha said.

"The funny thing about destiny, it can change so quickly." Cinder said.

Cinder and Pyrrha pushed on each other and shoved the other back. The moment the blades stopped touching, the area they were fighting in suddenly became Professor Ozpin's office on the top of Beacon tower.

"Ah...what a fitting place for you to be put down." Cinder said.

Pyrrha changed her sword into a gun and fired at Cinder. Cinder thrust her hand forward, launching a fireball that incinerated Pyrrha's bullets. Pyrrha pulled her shield off of her back and blocked the fireball. As soon as Pyrrha got up to continue her attack, Cinder flew at her using her maiden powers. Pyrrha threw her shield and it missed Cinder. Pyrrha jumped up to avoid Cinder and used her Semblance to yank the shield back, knocking Cinder down. Pyrrha dropped down as she swung her sword, but it was blocked as Cinder created another pair of glass swords. Cinder pushed Pyrrha back, sending her into the air. Cinder went to blast Pyrrha with a stream of fire, Pyrrha blocked it with her shield, but the force of the flames pushed her back and sent her flying across the room and into a wall.

"Hnm..." Pyrrha moaned as she got up.

"What? Are you tired already?" Cinder asked.

"No. But I will never stop until I've saved my friends from you." Pyrrha said.

"Then you are going to be left disappointed." Cinder said.

Cinder switched to her bow and launched a wave of arrows at Pyrrha. Pyrrha transformed her sword into a javelin and spun it around, blocking the arrows. Pyrrha then went to rush at Cinder. Pyrrha threw her javelin and shield to the sides and used her Semblance to guide them towards Cinder. Cinder pushed her hands out and launched blasts of fire that knocked the weapons down; however, this left her open to Pyrrha, who jumped up and kicked Cinder in the gut, knocking her back. As Cinder got back up, Pyrrha brought her weapons back to her. Cinder then created her own spear and charged at Pyrrha. Pyrrha swung her sword at Cinder, but she blocked it with her own weapon. Cinder then pushed Pyrrha's weapon back and then kicked Pyrrha over, blasting her with a fireball midair. The blast sent Pyrrha flying through the air and through the window of the office. Pyrrha fell for a bit until she landed on the demolished Beacon Tower.

"Well, well, well, this is seeming awfully familiar." Cinder said as she floated down to the tower.

Pyrrha got up and threw her spear directly at Cinder. Cinder backhanded the weapon, but Pyrrha used her Semblance to bring it back towards her. Cinder saw the weapon coming back and went to attack it, but Pyrrha caused it to go down and trip Cinder, catching her by surprise. Pyrrha then rushed towards Cinder and rammed into her with her shield. Cinder regained her balance in midair and sent a swarm of fireballs down onto the tower. Pyrrha raised her shield to block the fireballs as they rained down around her. Pyrrha got up once the onslaught ended and saw Cinder coming back over to the tower. Pyrrha threw her shield at Cinder again. Cinder had had enough of Pyrrha's defense and shot a fireball that sent it falling off the tower. Cinder then rushed at Pyrrha and created her two glass swords. Pyrrha used her javelin to block the swords, but Cinder spun around, roundhouse kicking Pyrrha in the face and sending her back and causing her to drop her javelin.

"I think that will be quite enough." Cinder said as she grabbed Pyrrha's javelin.

Cinder superheated the metal and broke the javelin apart, just like she did to Pyrrha's sword in Canon.

"Now that you're defenseless, I believe it is time we ended this charade." Cinder said.

Cinder launched a stream of fire at Pyrrha that sent her flying and pushed her against the wall. The endless wave of fire pushed against Pyrrha, severely depleting her Aura.

"Why did we have to go through with this again?" Cinder asked, "You could have just made this easier on everyone if you would just stay dead."

Cinder stopped her barrage to let the weakened Pyrrha drop to the ground.

"So...how does it feel? To know that you were given a second chance, yet you completely wasted it." Cinder asked.

"I believe that destiny gave me this second chance for a reason." Pyrrha said.

Cinder made her bow and arrow again, aiming it at Pyrrha.

"This time, I will make sure that you stay dead." Cinder said.

Pyrrha thought back on the time she was given with this second chance, and then she remembered something. Cinder's not the only Fall Maiden in here.

"Goodbye." Cinder said.

Cinder was about to release her arrows, but a sudden burst of fire came from Pyrrha and sent her back. Cinder got up, only to see that Pyrrha had fire surrounding her eyes and that she was floating.

"It's time to end this." Pyrrha said, "Once and for all."

Pyrrha and Cinder rushed at each other with fire blazing. Cinder swung her arm forward in an attempt to blast Pyrrha, but she countered it by launching herself backwards. The sudden retreat caught Cinder off-guard. Pyrrha put her hands back and launched herself at Cinder, kicking her down. Cinder got up, only to be blasted by a barrage of fireballs from Pyrrha.

"H...how are you so...strong?" Cinder asked, "I have been the Fall Maiden far longer, I have used these powers longer, I beat you before."

"Unlike you, I have friends. Friends who helped me, believed in me, aided me in my training. They are my strength and the reason I beat you. You treat everyone like a tool that you can simply dispose of once they've served their purpose." Pyrrha said.

Pyrrha walked over to Cinder and created a fireball in her hand.

"A part of me wishes it didn't have to be this way." Pyrrha said.

Cinder looked up as Pyrrha threw the fireball at her.

* * *

Pyrrha slowly stirred awake. She opened her eyes and looked around, seeing that she was in a room in Mistral. Jaune sitting on a chair next to her and Ruby was in the nearby bed.

"Jj...Jaune." Pyrrha said.

Jaune looked over at Pyrrha, she still had the body of Cinder, but something was different. Her eyes were now green, like those of Pyrrha's old body.

"Pyrrha..." Jaune said, smiling.

Jaune hugged his friend tightly, embracing her.

"Is it over?" Jaune asked.

"Yes." Pyrrha replied, "Cinder's gone."

"Good." Jaune said.

"Jaune...I-." Pyrrha said, suddenly being cut off as Jaune kissed her on the lips.

As Jaune kissed Pyrrha, she returned it. Ren and Nora almost walked in at one point, but decided to let the two lovebirds be. Shortly after Jaune and Pyrrha stopped their kiss, Qrow came walking in.

"Hey." Qrow said, "How're you holding up?"

"I'm doing good." Pyrrha said, "Thanks for asking."

"I'm sorry about not believing you." Qrow said, "Although, I hope me not killing Cinder in that last battle is enough to make things up to you."

"Thank you." Pyrrha said, "Did you come to see Ruby?"

"Yeah." Qrow said, "And to apologize to you, but I guess that's done."

"Okay then." Pyrrha said, "We'll let you be."

Jaune and Pyrrha got up and left the room so Qrow could take care of Ruby.

(Pyrrha's thoughts will be in italics)

Pyrrha followed Jaune through the hall of the house the group was staying in.

 _Destiny works in strange ways. For some, it can be something as simple as being there for someone, while for others it could be a call to arms. For us, it was both._

Jaune went down the stairs to the living room area as Pyrrha followed.

 _I have always believed in destiny. But I had never believed that it would give me a second chance._

Jaune and Pyrrha sat down on the couch in the living area, Pyrrha rested her head on Jaune's shoulder.

 _I had thought that my destiny laid on the top of Beacon tower, but I guess it had a different plan in mind_.

Nora and Ren came walking down the stairs and saw Jaune and Pyrrha.

 _There are so many stories where some brave hero decides to give their life to save the day. And b_ _ecause of their sacrifice, the good guys win, the survivors all cheer, and everyone lives happily ever after._

Ren and Nora joined with Jaune and Pyrrha, all of them sharing a moment.

 _But the hero...never gets to see that ending. They'll never know if their sacrifice actually made a difference._

Qrow sat next to Ruby, watching as she woke up.

 _They'll never know if the day was really saved. In the end, they just have to have faith._

Shortly after, the complete Team JNPR came into the room and joined Ruby and Qrow.

 _But, because of some miracle, I was given a second chance and was able to see whether or not my sacrifice made a difference. And it did, but not the one I had hoped for. So, with this second chance, I will fix things. I believe destiny gave me this chance so that I could keep moving forward._

Team JNPR, Ruby, and Qrow spent the day together, unaware of the looming danger in the city.

* * *

In Headmaster Lionheart's office, Watts was meeting with the headmaster.

"Thank you for inviting me in." Watts said, "Now, we have an urgent matter to discuss. Do you remember a student you gave the alias to? Well, I need you to bring her to me, she has been quite...an annoyance."

* * *

 **Well that was Volume 1 of Ashes of a Friend. I hope you enjoyed it. This was a blast to write. So...about Cinder, yeah...she's gone. I will not be writing the next Volume of the story until I can get my hands on a DVD copy of Volume 5 of the Canon series. I know I can just watch the episodes online, but I like to save data.**

 **Parts of Pyrrha's speech in her head are from Church's final speech at the end of RVB Season 13 (which I do not watch, I just heard the speech and thought it was perfect) and from Monty's famous quote: "Keep moving forward".**

 **I hope you all have a great day.**

 **But before I outro this Season, I'll give you guys the rewritten version of the Volume 5 preview.**

* * *

Qrow sat down in one of the local Mistral bars.

"Excuse me?" Oscar Pine asked as he walked up behind Qrow.

"You know, I don't think they allow kids in here, pipsqueak." Qrow said as he turned his stool towards Oscar.

"Shut up, I'm getting there." Oscar said, appearing to talk to himself.

Qrow gave Oscar a weird look.

"Umm...I'm supposed to tell you...I'd like my cane back." Oscar said.

Qrow realized that Ozpin was a part of Oscar and got up.

"It's good to see you again, Oz." Qrow said, throwing the cane to Oscar, "I guess you're not the only one to come back from the grave recently."

Oscar gave Qrow a strange look.

* * *

 **Powerhouse out.**


	11. A Safe Haven

**Time for Volume 2 of this story to begin. I hope you haven't forgotten about this series yet. I was trying to get Volume 5 on DVD, but finally learned that I couldn't, so I use YouTube right now. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Jaune's sword sailed through the air, making contact with a glass sword. Jaune tried to push, but the blade wouldn't budge; in fact, the glass blade began to push back. The blades soon neared Jaune's torso.

"Gotcha!" Jaune said, quickly moving his sword to the side, allowing the glass blade to pass by.

Jaune swung his shielded right arm back and then thrust forward, hitting his opponent back.

"Wow, you've really improved." Pyrrha's voice said.

The body of Cinder, which Pyrrha had taken full control of after destroying Cinder's possession of the mind, stood upright and looked at Jaune. Pyrrha's eyes were still green, and she looked like an eighteen-year old now. Her outfit looked like a cross between Pyrrha's Volume One outfit and Cinder's Volume 4/5 outfit, but it had a few more pieces of armor, especially around the upper chest (Pyrrha learned her lesson), and it also had a few more hints of dark red and a few patterns of fire on it.

"How was that?" Jaune asked.

"Pretty good." Pyrrha said, "Except you forgot one thing."

"What's that?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha quickly swung her leg around and tripped Jaune over, she then formed a glass shield that hit Jaune onto the ground.

"You let your guard down." Pyrrha said.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" Jaune said, lying on the ground.

"Your enemy won't fight fair either." Pyrrha said, "Believe me, I know."

Pyrrha lowered her hand to help her teammate up, Jaune took Pyrrha's hand and was soon standing back up.

Team JNPR, Ruby, and Qrow were all staying in Mistral at a pretty large house. The group had just met up with Leo Lionheart, the Headmaster of Haven, the meeting had gone rather well, but Pyrrha didn't go with them, since they didn't want to cause any panic in case people knew Cinder.

Pyrrha and Jaune walked over to the bench that Ren and Nora were sitting at and sat down for a quick break.

"Sooo..." Nora said, "Anyone still wondering why on Remnant Pyrrha's body changed after she beat Cinder?"

"It's quite the mystery." Ren said, "But I honestly believe that it has something to do with the Maiden powers possibly adjusting to their new host."

"I suppose it's the best explanation we have." Jaune said.

Ruby came running down the stairs.

"Hi, guys." Ruby said.

"Hey, Ruby." Jaune said.

"Is uncle Qrow back yet?" Ruby asked.

"He said that he would take a little while." Jaune said.

"Well ' _a little while_ ' is turning into a long time." Nora said, "I wonder what's keeping him."

* * *

Qrow sat down in one of the local bars, he had sent Ruby and JNPR back to the house so he could go get a drink.

"Excuse me?" Oscar Pine asked as he walked up behind Qrow.

"You know, I don't think they allow kids in here, pipsqueak." Qrow said as he turned his stool towards Oscar.

"Shut up, I'm getting there." Oscar said, appearing to talk to himself.

Qrow gave Oscar a weird look.

"Umm...I'm supposed to tell you...I'd like my cane back." Oscar said.

Qrow realized that Ozpin was a part of Oscar and got up.

"It's good to see you again, Oz." Qrow said, throwing the cane to Oscar, "I guess you're not the only one to come back from the grave recently."

Oscar gave Qrow a strange look.

* * *

Team JNPR was sitting down on the couches in the house's living room. Pyrrha was focusing her Maiden powers as a small mass of ice began to form in front of her.

"Oooh..." Nora said, watching Pyrrha practice.

The ice slowly began to form the shape of a blade, but a sudden knocking on the door caused Pyrrha to lose focus and the ice to scatter. Team JNPR looked over at the door, which Jaune began to cautiously walk over to. Jaune slowly opened the door, revealing a very timid Oscar Pine. Jaune looked back at his teammates, who all shrugged.

"Can I help you?" Jaune asked.

"Um...yeah, is there a 'Ruby Rose' here?" Oscar asked.

The rest of JNPR stood up.

"Why?" Nora asked inquisitively.

"Well..." Oscar said, right before a drunk Qrow came walking by.

"I FOUND HIM!" Qrow said sluggishly as he leaned on Oscar before laughing as he headed towards the couch Jaune was sitting on.

"I think her uncle needs some help." Oscar said.

Pyrrha got away from the couch as Qrow dropped down onto it, giggling.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT THERE?!" Ruby asked as she walked back into the room, "CAN'T A GIRL READ HER COMICS IN PEACE?!"

Ruby looked at the couch and saw her drunk uncle, exhaling and facepalming as soon as she saw him.

"Qrow, did you get drunk again?" Ruby asked.

"Heh...maybe." Qrow said.

Oscar looked at Ruby, kind of surprised.

"You...have Silver Eyes." Oscar said.

Everyone looked around, confused.

"Who...are you?" Ruby asked.

"I...well...my name is Oscar Pine..." Oscar said.

"Wait for it..." Qrow said.

"You probably know me as...Professor Ozpin." Oscar said.

"Heh, heh, heh, I DID IT!" Qrow cheered, right before falling off of the couch.

"Help me get him up." Pyrrha said.

As Pyrrha got down, Ozpin, inside of Oscar's mind, noticed Cinder's body.

" _That voice._ " Ozpin said, " _So she does live_."

"What are you talking about?" Oscar asked.

"We're trying to get him up." Pyrrha said, confused.

" _That woman...is Pyrrha Nikos._ " Ozpin said.

"Pyrrha Nikos?" Oscar asked, "The world-renowned fighter?"

"That's who she-how do you know that?" Nora asked.

"She's quite famous." Oscar said, "Even us out in the countryside know about her."

"But how do you know that's her?" Jaune asked, slowly preparing to grab his sword.

"Let's just take a step back..." Pyrrha said, pulling Jaune's hand back, "And let him explain himself."

Oscar sat down on the nearby chair as Nora and Ren helped Qrow over to the kitchen. As soon as they put Qrow down on some chairs, they rushed back over to the living room. Once everyone was back by Oscar, the questions began to be asked.

"Did he age backwards?" Nora asked.

"He's possessed!" Jaune said.

"Or reincarnated!" Ren said.

"Maybe it's similar to what happened to me." Pyrrha said.

"Oh, isn't it weird?!" Ruby asked.

Everyone stared at Oscar.

"It is very weird, yes." Oscar said.

"Okay, okay." Qrow said, walking back into the room, holding a mug, "Let's just take a second and remember that this is very weird for everyone."

Everyone moved back, giving Oscar his space.

"Wow, that was a fast recovery." Nora said.

"Yeah, he's good at that." Ruby asked.

"Thanks." Oscar said.

Everyone sat down and prepared to have a chat. Oscar and Ruby looked at each other, causing both of them to feel slightly awkward.

"Uh, sorry!" Oscar said, "It's just...I've never really met Huntsmen and Huntresses before."

"A first time for everything." Ruby said, "Even meeting someone with two souls."

Qrow cleared his throat, trying to get everyone back on track.

"Not to break up the whole 'getting-to-know-you' game, but we need to have a talk." Qrow said, "Mind showing us your little parlor trick, kid?"

Oscar let out a nervous sigh.

"Yeah...okay." Oscar said, "Just so you know, I'll still be here."

Everybody looked at Oscar, confused. Oscar exhaled seconds before being engulfed in a green and grey light.

"It is so very good to see you again, students." Ozpin's voice said, coming from Oscar.

Everyone, except Qrow, was dumbstruck.

"Wait...what just happened?" Jaune asked.

"Professor...Ozpin?" Ren asked.

"Correct. And though I may be the one speaking, Oscar is still present, mentally." Ozpin said, "He's merely handed over the control, so to speak."

"I wish Cinder would have let go that easily." Pyrrha said.

"Ah, Pyrrha Nikos." Ozpin said, "I guess Qrow was right about me not being the only one to come back."

"Well, for me, it was by very different means." Pyrrha said, "It all started shortly after the fall of Beacon..."

* * *

Pyrrha soon finished telling the entire story of her revival to Ozpin/Oscar, all the way from Shion to their arrival in Mistral.

"Wow...that's quite the tale." Ozpin said.

"The weirdest thing is that we don't know how it happened." Ruby said.

"...I might have an answer to that." Ozpin said, "But in order to explain it, I must go back to the beginning...the very beginning."

"How far back do you have to go?" Nora asked.

"Do you know the story of the Maidens?" Ozpin asked.

Ozpin began the story about the Maidens, how he bestowed upon them their powers, and everything after.

* * *

At Professor Lionheart's office, the Headmaster was having a little "chat" with Salem's pawn, Arthur Watts.

"So...any signs of young Cinder?" Watts asked.

"No." Lionheart said, "Only Qrow and a few children came today. I think that your assumptions that Cinder is with them are wrong."

"Oh, hardly." Watts said, "Salem already knows that she's with them. And she also knows that Cinder isn't even really herself anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Lionheart asked.

Arthur chuckled right before leaning forward a little.

"Have you ever heard of a girl named: Pyrrha Nikos?" Watts asked.

* * *

 **And that's where I think we'll end this chapter for now. Sorry I couldn't fit more action in, but don't worry about that, the battle of Haven will have some rewriting in order to improve it.**

 **Please, tell me what you guys think about this chapter and/or series and what you might expect to see in the future.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	12. Two More Souls, One More Ally

**Hi, everyone, time for Chapter 2 of Volume 2. There probably isn't going to be any action, but we'll see. Although, I am going to take some creative liberties with some stuff that V5 completely skipped or messed up.**

* * *

"Wow...that's a lot to take in." Ruby said.

"What, the fact Ozpin created the Maidens or the reincarnations?" Jaune asked.

"All of it." Ruby said.

"Well, since my story's out of the way, we should continue to Miss Nikos'." Ozpin said.

"Yeah, we've been dying to know how Pyrrha came back." Nora said, "It's been stewing around in our minds for weeks!"

"Well, it is quite the odd development." Ozpin said, "While it is true that a Maiden's power, memories, and consciousness transfer to a new hostess after death, it seems strange that Miss Nikos was able to share a mind with Cinder. I believe that Pyrrha did manage to receive some of the Maiden power before Amber was killed in the Vault beneath Beacon. And when Cinder killed Miss Nikos, her sliver of Maiden power caused her mind to merge with Cinder's. And the following struggle is what led to the Pyrrha we have today."

"That sounds like a logical explanation." Ren said.

"Yeah, especially after all of the CRAZY stuff we've been through lately!" Nora said.

"And I suppose that it's the only logical explanation we have." Pyrrha said.

Pyrrha looked over at Jaune, who had a look of contempt in his eyes.

"Jaune, what's wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune stared Ozpin down.

"Young man, if you have something to say, then say it." Ozpin said.

After a few moments, Jaune spoke up.

"Did Pyrrha really have a choice?" Jaune asked.

"Of course she did." Ozpin said, "I would not force this upon the shoulders of such a young individual."

"It doesn't seem like that." Jaune said.

"Jaune, I made that choice." Pyrrha said, putting her hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"And you died for it." Jaune said.

"But she came back." Ozpin said, "And that's what matters."

"Well what if she didn't?!" Jaune asked angrily, "She only survived because of a miracle! We could have just as easily lost her!"

Everyone other than Ozpin stared at Jaune with surprise.

"Mister Arc, please calm down." Ozpin said.

Jaune walked off, leaving everyone alone.

"Whoa..." Ruby said.

"That was...harsh." Nora said.

"Ozpin?" Ren asked.

"Yes, mister Ren?" Ozpin asked.

"Did Pyrrha have a choice?" Ren asked.

"She did." Ozpin said, "I only wish that mister Arc would see that."

Pyrrha was quiet for a few moments before sighing.

"I'll go talk to him." Pyrrha said, getting up and following after Jaune, who went upstairs.

"So, anything else we need to cover?" Qrow asked.

"Yes." Ozpin said, "We're going to need a plan."

* * *

Back at Haven Academy, Hazel and Lionheart's meeting continued.

"I'm sorry, but...Pyrrha Nikos?" Lionheart asked, "That can't be possible. She was among the dead at the fall of Beacon."

"That is actually quite true." Watts said, "But, let's just say that she...how shall we say...cheated death."

"I don't see how that's possible." Lionheart said, "The only person I know that has had that happen to is Professor Ozpin."

"Ah yes, that little curse, am I right?" Watts asked, "Quite the interesting predicament that he's in. But, we should move on to more...pressing matters."

Watts and Lionheart got up and were soon headed for a secret passage that laid behind some of Lionheart's bookshelves. The passage opened up and the twosome walked down the candlelit hall, stopping at a small chamber with one of the Seer Grimm in it.

"After you." Watts said, pushing Lionheart forward.

"...Your grace, are you there?" Lionheart nervously asked to the Seer Grimm.

The ghastly image of Salem appeared in the Seer Grimm.

"Hello, Leonardo, do you have something to report?" Salem asked.

"Of course, ma'am, I would not waste your time if not." Lionheart said.

Watts walked over to the Seer Grimm, getting a closer look.

"I'm still just so fascinated by this creature." Watts said, leaning towards the Seer, "You must tell me how it works someday."

Watts stepped back, letting Salem speak.

"Your report, what is it?" Salem asked.

"I've...I've found the Spring Maiden." Lionheart said.

"Is that so?" Salem asked.

"And...Watts also believes that we've found the current Fall Maiden." Lionheart said.

"Really? This is most pleasurable news." Salem said, "Excellent work, Arthur."

Lionheart was kind of surprised that Watts was receiving the praise.

"Had I known how useful you'd be in expediting this process, I would have sent you long, long ago." Salem said.

"As much as I'd like to take credit, ma'am, I can't say that either of us are to thank for this development." Watts said, "I guess you could say a little birdie told us."

"Explain." Salem said as the Seer turned towards Lionheart.

"You see, ma'am, Qrow Branwen arrived at Haven Academy earlier today." Lionheart said, "He believes Spring has taken residence with his sister's tribe."

"I personally believe that the Fall Maiden is with them, even though she didn't show herself at the meeting." Watts said.

Salem put her hand up, telling Watts to stop talking.

"And you know of the tribe's location?" Salem asked.

"Yes, ma'am, but you have to hurry!" Lionheart said, "Qrow is already at odds with my-!"

One of the seer's tentacles thrust forward and grabbed Lionheart by the neck, choking him.

"Leonardo, do you remember the first time we met?" Salem asked.

The Seer tightened its grip and brought Lionheart to his knees.

"I remember. I remember your fear. But, since that day, you've been extraordinarily brave. I won't forget all that you've done for me." Salem said as the Seer's tentacles raised up, "Do not forget everything I can do to you."

The Seer let go of Lionheart, letting him breathe.

"Doctor Watts, I want you to come back here and regroup with Emerald and Mercury. Together, you will all find the Branwen tribe and convince Raven Branwen that the survival of her people depends on her cooperation." Salem said.

"Understood." Watts said.

"But first, Tyrian is in need of a new tail." Salem said.

"What happened to his old one?" Watts asked.

"Guess." Salem said.

"The silver-eyed girl?" Watts asked.

"No." Salem said.

"So, Qrow Branwen lives up to his title." Wattts said, "I shall come back to you."

"Good." Salem said.

Salem's image disappeared from the Seer.

"Well, I suppose you were wrong, Lionheart." Watts said, "Those students need Qrow after all."

* * *

Upstairs, in his room room, Jaune was kicking the wall.

"Who does that guy think he is?!" Jaune asked to no one in particular.

Jaune kicked the wall again.

"He hears about the fact that Pyrrha almost died..." Jaune said, right before preparing a fist, "...and he just shrugs it off. What kind of a man is like that?!"

Jaune went to swing his fist at the wall, but it was caught by Pyrrha's hand.

"You know, we rented this place. We don't want to pay for anything that's not ours." Pyrrha said, holding Jaune's fist back from the wall.

"Sorry, Pyrrha." Jaune said, "It was either use the fist or the sword."

Pyrrha pulled Jaune's hand down.

"Sit down and calm yourself." Pyrrha said, "We need to have a talk."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger alert! I decided to leave this here so that I can figure out the plan for the next chapters so that they stretch at least 10 chapters. Sorry that not a lot happened. If you notice, I did make a canonical alteration with Jaune still feeling angst towards Ozpin. I mean, he felt hate towards him in V4, but then was really happy to see him in V5, that didn't link up. Expect to see other changes like this in the future.**

 **BTW, I started a YouTube channel, I don't have any content yet (I might start when Amity Arena comes out), but here's the channel name: KodyCrimson**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	13. Planning Ahead

**Time for another chapter. I promise that the next one will have a full fight. This one may have a little bit of it, since it has been lacking some.**

* * *

Salem was sitting alone in her throne room, contemplating. Soon, her silence was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Enter." Salem said.

The doors were opened by Emerald and Mercury, who soon stood before their leader.

"There is something troubling your mind." Salem said, "Speak, child."

"Well, Mercury and I were wondering about something." Emerald said.

"And that is?" Salem asked.

"If we are able to capture Pyrrha, how can we put Cinder back in control?" Emerald asked, "Even with the Grimm around, Pyrrha was still able to fight Cinder."

"Patience, child." Salem said, "We will play our hand when the opportunity comes."

"But how?" Emerald asked.

"We will get to that question when the time comes." Salem said, "But, for now, I want you two to prepare to meet Raven Branwen with Doctor Watts."

"But she has the Spring Maiden." Mercury said, "Going into there would be suicide. And they wouldn't listen to us."

"No..." Salem said, "But they'll listen to me."

"You're coming with?" Emerald asked.

"No." Salem said, "Without Cinder, we don't have much other way to show our power. So we'll have to show our power in another way."

* * *

"Pyrrha, there's nothing to talk about." Jaune said.

"Jaune, sit down." Pyrrha said, sitting down on Jaune's bed.

Jaune shook his head for a moment right before sitting down next to Pyrrha.

"Whatever you're going to say, I won't change my mind about Ozpin." Jaune said.

"Jaune...I made that decision." Pyrrha said, "I made all of them. I have no one else to blame but myself for dying."

"Pyrrha, it might not have seemed like it, but he was forcing you into it." Jaune said.

"That's not true-" Pyrrha said.

"Yes. It. IS." Jaune said, standing up, "He didn't let you tell your friends, your teammates, or even your best friend! If he let you, we might have at least been able to help, but he didn't want us to so that you would be forced to make that decision!"

"That may be true." Pyrrha said.

"Then why do you still not think its his fault?" Jaune asked.

"I chose not to tell you all." Pyrrha said, "I could have just as easily spoke up, just like how I could have stayed dead. I also chose to face Cinder on top of Beacon tower alone, but I did it to protect you."

"Pyrrha, I-" Jaune said.

"No, it's my turn to speak." Pyrrha said, "I knew what I was getting myself into by facing Cinder, but I did it to save what remained of Beacon and the people who were still standing. I knew the possible consequences, and I was ready to face them. And I also knew that you wanted to help."

"Then why didn't you let me?" Jaune asked calmly.

"Be...because...I...I couldn't bear to let the one I love get hurt." Pyrrha said.

"I thought so." Jaune said.

"That's also why I didn't tell you about the choice I had to make." Pyrrha said, "If you knew I had to make that choice, you would not want me to, and I would probably have hurt you emotionally. I couldn't bear the thought of that."

"Pyrrha..." Jaune said.

"I understand if you don't trust Ozpin." Pyrrha said, "But I'm trying to tell you, as a friend, even an ally like him deserves a little trust."

"But Pyrrha..." Jaune said.

"Jaune, why are you still-?" Pyrrha asked, right as she felt Jaune grab her arm.

Jaune pulled Pyrrha close, right into a tight hug.

"You're not just my friend..." Jaune said, "You're more than that. And if you trust Ozpin...then that's good enough for me."

Pyrrha embraced Jaune as the couple held each other tightly.

"Even if I don't fully trust him, I'll call a truce." Jaune said.

"That's good enough for me." Pyrrha said.

* * *

"This is perfect!" Nora said excitedly, "We were stuck at a dead end, but now, we can just take cute little boy Ozpin to Lionheart and have him set things straight!"

"Please don't call me that." Ozpin said.

"We're not sure that's the best idea." Qrow said.

Nora groaned as she walked over to the other couch and sat down, arms crossed.

"And why isn't it?" Pyrrha asked as she and Jaune came down the stairs.

"The Headmasters are people I put close that I can trust, especially during times of reincarnation." Ozpin said, "But something about Lionheart is different, as Qrow described when he told me of your team's meeting with him. He isn't just behaving irrationally, he's disobeying specific instructions I had left him. Something's wrong. I don't want to jump to conclusions but I don't want to rule out any possibilities either. No one outside of this room knows that I've paired with Oscar, and I think it may be best to keep it that way."

"Play close to the chest until we get a better hand." Qrow said.

"Precisely." Ozpin said, "Now, we have two steps ahead of us. The first is enlisting the aid of more Huntsman."

"Since the Mistral Counsel doesn't own all Huntsmen in the kingdom, it makes sense." Pyrrha said.

"I'll throw together a list of any that are good at putting up a fight." Qrow said, resting his foot on the table, breaking one of the table's legs.

"After that, we can move onto step two." Ozpin said.

"What's step two?" Nora asked.

"Getting you five into fighting shape." Ozpin said.

Everybody looked around each other, confused.

"But, uh, we already know how to fight." Ruby said.

Ozpin pointed his cane at Ruby.

"You can only fight so long as you have Crescent Rose, but you're still lacking in hand-to-hand combat." Ozpin said.

"Well, uh, yeah." Ruby said.

Ozpin then pointed the cane at Jaune.

"Mr. Arc, I'm glad to hear you've improved, but sorry to say, you've yet to unlock your Semblance." Ozpin said.

Jaune looked away awkwardly right before Ozpin pointed his cane at Pyrrha.

"And Miss Nikos, I hear that you've been able to slightly use your Maiden powers." Ozpin said, "Yet there are so many other elements and powers you have yet to unlock."

"Well, I have been practicing ice control...sooo..." Pyrrha said, rubbing the back of her head.

"All of you still have a ways to go before you're ready to pose any real threat against Salem and her forces. And though Oscar can give me temporary control, he'll need to strengthen his body and his Aura." Ozpin said.

" _Wait, what_?" Oscar asked.

"He'll inherit my muscle memory in time, but practice will expedite the process." Ozpin said.

"But if Qrow's out looking for Huntsmen, then who's going to teach us?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin jumped into the air, doing a fancy twirl right before landing on the seat behind him.

"Well, I believe I was the headmaster of Beacon Academy. We have approximately one month until classes resume at Haven. If Salem were to plan an attack, it would make sense that it would occur prior to students' return." Ozpin said, twirling his cane around, "It's not much time, but it's better than nothing. Just don't expect me to go easy on you."

Moments later, Oscar regained control.

"Huh?" Oscar asked, wondering about the precarious situation he was put in.

Oscar and the chair fell over backwards, the young farm boy screaming as they went.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Oscar said.

"So...when do we start?" Ruby asked.

* * *

Ruby and Oscar had just finished up a training session the morning after the initial meeting with Ozpin, and now two more combatants were going to taking the stage.

"Go, Pyrrha!" Ruby said.

Pyrrha stood across from Nora on the little sparring arena.

"Yee-ah!" Nora cried as she swung Magnhild at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha quickly dodged Nora's swing and formed a glass javelin, quickly spinning it around and hitting Nora with it, sending her back.

"Keep it up!" Jaune said.

Nora activated her grenade launcher and aimed at Pyrrha.

"Oh man." Jaune said.

Nora fired away at Pyrrha, who quickly created a pair of glass shields as she jumped backwards, but the blasts sent her backwards. As Pyrrha flew through the air, Nora rushed at her with her hammer. Pyrrha reached her hand towards Nora's weapon, palm open.

"She's gonna blast her!" Ruby said.

But Pyrrha didn't do anything and was hit to the side by Magnhild. Pyrrha rolled across the ground until she came to a stop by smashing into the house's wall.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune said.

Jaune rushed over to Pyrrha and helped her up.

"Pyrrha, what were you doing?" Jaune asked.

"I-I forgot that I can't control polarity anymore." Pyrrha said, "I used to be so used to that power."

"Well, you are Cinder now, so your abilities have changed." Ren said, "We don't even really know what her Semblance is."

"Yeah, we always assumed it was the fire." Nora said, "Then we learn about all of the Maiden stuff, which is so much cooler."

Ozpin quickly took control of Oscar and spoke up.

"As I have said before, there are many more abilities that you can unlock." Ozpin said, "And I hope that we can grant you control over those soon."

"Well then," Pyrrha said, "who's up next?"

* * *

 **Hey, sorry this chapter took so long to come out, I had a huge pain in the butt with one of my college classes abruptly dumping a lot of work on me. As for the fighting in the series, don't worry, the next episode will have a full-blown fight. And it will be a good one.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	14. A Fiery Reunion

**Time for the first big fight of the season. I hope it's enjoyable. I'm going to begin choosing scores for the episodes, well at least the fights, so things have a more authentic feel.**

* * *

Team JNPR and Ruby, minus Pyrrha, who was training out back with Ozpin, were setting the table in the kitchen, preparing for any Huntsmen that Qrow would bring back from his little recruitment drive.

"Alright, the first batch is just about done." Ren said.

"Awesome!" Ruby said, "Now we just need Qrow and we'll be all set."

"Do you really think he's going to bring that many people?" Nora asked, reaching for another piece of carrot.

Jaune slapped Nora's hand.

"Don't eat all the food before the guests get here." Jaune said.

"Agreed, if we're getting all the help we can get, then we'll need to have enough food to feed them." Ruby said.

"I'm back!" Qrow said as he entered the house.

"Be right there!" Ruby called back, keeping her pan over the stove.

"You're going to overcook that." Ren said, looking at Ruby's food.

"No I'm not, shut up!" Ruby said.

"Hey, uh, Ruby?" Qrow asked.

"I'm coming!" Ruby said, just as her food became overcooked, "Fine! You take over."

Ruby grabbed a tea tray and walked to the living room.

"So, we didn't know how many people were coming, so we just cooked all of it." Ruby said, right before looking up and seeing Yang and Weiss, dropping the tea tray in the process.

Ruby and Yang stared at each other for a moment.

"Yang, I...I'm so sorry!" Ruby said, "I should have stayed, and I should have talked to you more! I'd-I just...I wasn't sure you wanted me around and-"

Ruby was interrupted as Yang hugged her.

"I love you." Yang said, holding Ruby close.

Ruby sobbed as she hugged Yang back.

"I love you too." Ruby said.

Weiss stood off on the side, shedding a tear at the scene.

"Weiss." Ruby said, inviting Weiss into their group hug.

Weiss smiled as she joined in. After a few moments, the threesome ended the hug.

"So, what brings you two-" Ruby said as the doorknob turned.

Yang and Weiss looked over at the door as none other than Cinder Fall opened it. Yang, hearing about the villain who killed Pyrrha from Ruby, quickly jumped at Pyrrha with no hesitation.

"YANG!" Ruby cried.

Yang swung Ember Celica at an unprepared Pyrrha.

* * *

Pyrrha crashed through the wall of the training arena beneath the house, bouncing across the ground, with Yang following right behind.

"What's she doing here?!" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, she-!" Ruby said.

"She's after you, I know! Yang filled me in!" Weiss said, "And if she's after you..."

Weiss jumped through the hole Pyrrha made and sealed the pathways into the arena with ice.

"We need to keep her as far away from you as possible!" Weiss said.

* * *

"Weiss, no!" Ruby said, punching the ice.

"They don't know that Pyrrha took Cinder's body?" Jaune asked.

"I didn't have enough time to fill them in." Qrow said.

"Somebody help me break this open!" Ruby said.

* * *

(Song: **Ignite** )

Weiss and Yang stood tall, ready to face Pyrrha.

"What are you-?" Pyrrha asked, right before remembering that she has the body of Cinder Fall, "Wait, you have to-!"

"We don't have to do anything other than make you pay!" Yang said.

Yang's red eyes stared Pyrrha down right before she rushed at her old friend. Yang swung her fist at Pyrrha, who quickly made a glass shield to block the punch. Pyrrha used her open hand to make a fireball that hit Yang back.

"Yang!" Weiss said.

Weiss created a glyph under Pyrrha that glowed white. Pyrrha quickly jumped up and narrowly avoided a large ice spike that formed on the glyph. Weiss quickly rushed at Pyrrha once she landed and let loose with Myrtenaster. Pyrrha created a sword to use with her shield and began to exchange blows with Weiss.

Yang got up and looked over at Weiss and Pyrrha.

"Weiss, back away!" Yang said as she swung her robot arm.

Weiss, listening to her friend, jumped backwards. Pyrrha quickly looked over at Yang, who fired a few blasts from her shotgun gauntlets right at Pyrrha. Pyrrha, acting quickly, changed her second sword into a shield and blocked Yang's attacks.

Weiss, noticing that Pyrrha was focusing on Yang, formed an aqua-blue glyph in the air in front of herself. Using the glyph, Weiss launched a bunch of Aura darts at Pyrrha, who was unprepared and was hit down, and then was sent flying by Yang's gauntlet barrage.

"Yang, get up close!" Weiss said.

Yang nodded and rushed at the airborne Pyrrha, quickly jumping into the air over her. Yang readied her gauntlet and swung down, Pyrrha quickly raised a shield and the force of the blast sent her crashing into the ground.

" _I don't want to hurt them, but talking won't do any good since they're so focused on protecting the others._ " Pyrrha thought, " _I need to take them out without causing serious injury._ "

Pyrrha got up, just in time for Yang to come flying down at her. Pyrrha quickly dodged backwards, avoiding Yang's punch.

"Yang, I have an idea!" Weiss said, "Give me a smokescreen!"

"Got it!" Yang said.

"Freezerburn!" Yang and Weiss said.

Weiss covered a small area of the ground in ice, and then Yang punched down on it, filling the area with a thick shroud of steam.

Pyrrha looked around, trying to find her opponents. The next thing Pyrrha heard was a loud stomping sound. Pyrrha quickly looked around, only to see a large, astral sword come at her, hitting her outside, through the open door. Pyrrha got up and looked over to the house, where she saw Weiss's Knight summon walk out of the smoke, with Weiss on it's shoulder and Yang standing at its side.

" _When did she learn to do that_?" Pyrrha thought.

The Knight charged towards Pyrrha, sword at the ready. Pyrrha jumped over the first slash with a backflip and sent a fireball at the behemoth. The Knight lifted an arm and blocked the attack. Pyrrha looked over at the Knight and noticed that Yang was gone. Before Pyrrha could react to anything, Yang punched her in the back and sent her flying towards the Knight. The Knight grabbed Pyrrha and squeezed her enough so that she couldn't do anything.

"Do you show your victims any mercy?" Yang asked.

Pyrrha struggled, unable to break free. The Knight then slammed Pyrrha into the ground and raised its sword up.

"You're going to pay for what you've done." Yang said.

The Knight swung the sword down, sending dust everywhere upon impact. When the dust faded, Pyrrha was gone and all that was left was a crater. Weiss and Yang looked over to the left of the crater, where they saw Ruby holding Pyrrrha in her arms.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Yang asked, confused.

"It's a long story." Ruby said, "It's best we start explaining now."

* * *

 **I can't find anything else to add this chapter, so I guess we'll leave this one here. I hope it was an enjoyable fight. It was actually a lot of fun to write this fight and I hope I can bring this kind of energy to the Fall of Haven.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	15. Catching Up

**Sorry about the lack of uploading for this story, I've been busy with my Pokémon story and trying to make the Halloween Special for it, in addition to working with Engineer1869 to plan the rest of the volume. Engineer1869 hasn't made any stories here themselves, but they are very good at writing and you should go give their story a read whenever it gets posted.**

 **I hope to get a few more chapters out over the next week, but no guarantees.**

* * *

Teams RWY and JNPR were sitting around the table, enjoying some food and retelling of recent events.

"I still can't believe that you're alive!" Yang said, sitting across from Pyrrha, "I mean-how?"

"It's quite...complicated." Pyrrha said.

"We're all just glad she's back." Jaune said.

"Coming back from something like that must be hard." Weiss said.

"Oddly enough, Pyrrha seems just fine about all of this." Ren said.

"But it's better that way! Because with her new Maiden powers, Pyrrha is a one-woman army!" Nora said, "And if she didn't have to hold back during your fight, she would have creamed you two!"

"Oh yeah?" Yang asked, "Is that a bet?"

"Just like old times." Pyrrha said.

Everyone continued to enjoy the time together for a while.

* * *

Jaune put the last of the dishes into one of the pots. Everyone had just finished a nice dinner where they all caught up on recent events.

"Gyah...we ate it all..." Jaune moaned, picking one of the pots up, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Easy there, Vomit Boy, I believe in you." Yang said.

"Ooh, we're doing nickname throwbacks now." Jaune said, "Wonderful."

"Here, let me help." Pyrrha said, grabbing the other pot and carrying it over to the sink with Jaune.

Weiss giggled as Jaune and Pyrrha walked off.

"I mean, the Ice Queen seems to like it." Nora said.

Ruby just burst out laughing at Weiss.

"I so did not miss you people." Weiss said.

Nora gasped.

"Oh my gosh, she really does like it!" Nora said, "What went and warmed your heart while you were gone?"

"Hey! You make it sound like I was terrible." Weiss said.

"Nah. Just a lot to deal with at once." Yang said.

"Hmph." Weiss huffed.

Yang replied by sticking her tongue out.

"It's been a long time. We've all grown in our own ways." Ren said.

"You really think so?" Ruby asked.

"Well, think back to when we were all at Beacon, would you say we ever did anything foolish or embarrassing? Or do you think you were perfect?" Ren asked.

"Oh gosh." Weiss said, putting her hands on her face.

"I may have been to gung-ho from time to time." Yang said.

"Hee, you?" Ruby asked, "I tried to 1v1 a Nevermore on the second day of school."

"Yeah, well...don't even get me started." Jaune said.

"You're not alone, Jaune…" Pyrrha said, putting her hand on his shoulder, "...we've all made mistakes."

"Well, that embarrassment-that desire to go back and tell yourself not to be so stupid-that just proves that you're not the same person you used to be. You're smarter, or kinder, or stronger, and you're not done growing yet. None of us are." Ren said.

"Yeah, turns out Ren gets real deep when he feels like talking." Ruby said.

Everyone chuckled a bit.

"I thought I was pretty great in school!" Nora said.

"Even at the dance? When you spilled punch all over yourself in front of-?" Yang asked.

"YES, especially the dance!" Nora cried as she held her Scroll out behind Yang, playing _Shine_ , "THANK YOU, YANG!"

Everyone laughed at the scene.

"How can seven kids possibly make so much noise eating dinner?!" Qrow asked as he and Oscar walked into the room.

Oscar nervously chuckled as everyone stared at him and Qrow.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the living room, with Qrow standing and JNPR taking the two long couches as RWY sat down in the chairs.

"This all started back at the Vytal Tournament, we rescued the Fall Maiden from that woman, Cinder, and we took her back to Beacon. We needed to find someone who she could pass the mantle onto, and Pyrrha was the only viable choice. So Ozpin approached her and offered her the chance to become the next Fall Maiden, but the decision was left up to her. Pyrrha asked us to let her think for a bit, and she soon knew what had to be done, no matter the risks. Ozpin began the transfer, but then Cinder killed the previous Fall Maiden and took what remained of her power, or so we thought. Apparently, Pyrrha possessed a small fragment of the power and, after she was killed, somehow came in control of Cinder's body." Qrow said.

"That was when I woke up as Salem's forces were bringing me back to her lair. Even though I didn't know how I was alive, I knew I had to escape and summoned just enough strength to get away. I wandered the woods of Anima for months, living on whatever I could and getting help whenever possible, and I soon came across Jaune and the others. We then began our trip across Anima, eventually ending up in Kuroyuri, where things took a turn for the worse. A Nuckelavee attacked, it's presence was enough to give Cinder control of the body. We fought for dominance of the body, and I soon emerged victorious. We were all expecting me to be back to normal, but we believe that part of Cinder's mind has left an impression on mine, as have some of her memories." Pyrrha said, "Qrow told us all about the Relics, Salem, and I was able to prove them with the few memories that I had."

"So, the Maidens. Magic. Salem. It's all true?" Weiss asked.

"Uh-huh." Qrow replied.

'Miss Xiao Long, is this more or less what your mother told you?" Ozpin asked, possessing Oscar.

Weiss looked at Yang and then back to Ozpin.

"For the most part." Weiss said.

"You forgot something." Yang said, turning towards Ozpin, "You forgot to tell everyone what you did to Qrow and my mother."

"What is she talking about?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, great." Qrow said, rolling his eyes.

"Hm, that's a not a secret I thought she would give up so easily." Ozpin said, "Your mother must trust you a great deal."

"More than you do for any of us apparently." Yang said, "You probably didn't give them any choice."

"What are you all talking about?" Pyrrha asked.

"We saw it. Yang's mom...changed, right in front of us.

"Why would you do something like that?" Yang asked, "What is wrong with you?"

"We made a choice. We wanted this." Qrow said.

"Did you really?" Yang asked, "Because after all of the stuff I heard today, it seems like you didn't tell Pyrrha, or anyone else, anything about what they were getting into with their decisions."

"Yang, please calm down." Pyrrha said, "I can vouch for Qrow and your mother, we all had a choice."

Yang was about to get angry, but decided that it wasn't worth it. Ozpin and Qrow sighed.

"May I?" Ozpin asked.

Qrow nodded.

"Granting this power to them was no trivial task, and I can assure you it was not done frivolously. I required assistance in gathering information on Salem's plans, as well as searching for Maidens when their hosts became unclear." Ozpin said.

"Okay, so, have you done this with others?" Ruby asked, "Like General Ironwood? Or Professor Goodwitch?"

"As helpful as that might be, unfortunately it's not that simple. My power if finite, and if I'm being honest, dwindling. The amount I gifted Qrow and Raven was, all things considered, quite miniscule. You see, centuries ago, I sacrificed a great deal of magic to four young women, who I hoped would use my gift for good. They were the first Maidens." Ozpin said.

After a few moments of shock, Pyrrha spoke up.

"Wait...you made the Maidens?" Pyrrha asked.

"Indeed." Ozpin said, "And I must say that you are turning out to be a fine one yourself."

Ozpin turned towards Yang.

"Miss Xiao Long, it was never my intention to lie to you. To any of you. There are just some manners that I prefer to...'play close to the chest'. I believe that's how you phrased it?" Ozpin asked, turning towards Qrow.

"Heh. Yeah." Qrow said.

"Everyone has a choice. The Branwens chose to accept their powers and the responsibilities that came with them. And later, one of them chose to abandon their duties, in favor of her own self-interest. Now, all of you have a choice. If anyone wishes to leave, now is the time. There's no shame or disgrace in abstaining, only in retreat." Ozpin said.

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment.

"It sounds like you're having us sign a blank check." Weiss said, "After all of this, you haven't given us much of a reason to trust you."

"Weiss, don't tell this means you're leaving." Ruby said, worried.

"Well...what do you have to say, Yang?" Weiss asked.

Yang sighed and stood up.

"If Ruby sticks around, then I will too. If there's one thing I know about her, it's that she always knows the right thing to do." Yang said, before pausing and facing Ozpin, "But, if we're going to help, if we're going to keep risking our lives, no more lies. No more half-truths."

"Understood." Ozpin said.

"So...what now?" Jaune asked.

"Mm, that is a difficult question. One that I believe is best answered tomorrow." Ozpin said.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"The road ahead is undoubtedly filled with hardships and peril. However, it's been far too long since you have all been together. Please, take tonight, enjoy this moment." Ozpin said, putting his hand on Yang's shoulder.

Ozpin gave control back to Oscar, which caused him to freak out at touching Yang. Everyone else laughed at the scene.

"Oooooohh. Raven?! Qrow?! They're birds! Cracked it!" Nora said.

* * *

Pyrrha was cleaning the leftover dishes as everyone else was talking.

"Why aren't you with the others?" Oscar asked, walking over to Pyrrha.

"Well, they've been doing a lot for me over the last few weeks, so I thought this was the least I could do." Pyrrha said.

"I see." Oscar said, not moving away.

"Is there something you need?" Pyrrha asked, not turning away from the sink.

"I actually have a question." Oscar said.

"Okay. Ask away." Pyrrha said.

"How are you okay with everything that happened to you?" Oscar asked, "I mean, you died, came back in the body of the one who killed you, fought for control, gained new powers while losing an old one, and all of that other stuff. How are you still you?"

Pyrrha stopped in her tracks.

"Pyrrha?" Oscar asked, "Was it something I said?"

"No...it's just…I...don't tell the others what I'm about to tell you." Pyrrha said.

"Uh...okay?" Oscar said, confused.

"Promise me." Pyrrha said.

"We promise." Oscar said, referring to him and Ozpin.

"Just take a look at me." Pyrrha said, right before pulling her long sleeve up and revealing the Grimm arm, "Look at this."

Oscar did as Pyrrha said.

"I'm not the same person I used to be, not even close." Pyrrha said, "I was left with more than Cinder's body, her memories and attitude left a lasting impression on me. All of it has changed my being, I mean, I can't even use my old Semblance. Even after taking full control, I still struggle with everything about who Cinder was, I'm barely holding on as it is."

Pyrrha slowly turned towards the living room, where her friends all were.

"They are the reason I can hold on." Pyrrha said, "Without them, I would fall apart completely."

"So...how was it sharing a body with someone else?" Oscar asked.

"Let's just say that you have it easy." Pyrrha said, "Ozpin at least lets you have control, Cinder tried to steal it from me over and over. Be happy with what you have, and don't tell the others what I just said."

"You have our word." Oscar said.

Pyrrha went back to doing dishes.

"Please, let me take care of it." Oscar said.

"Oh, no, I can do it." Pyrrha said.

"It's the least I can do, after all of the stuff you've gone through, you deserve some time." Oscar said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Pyrrha said, stepping away from the sink.

Pyrrha went off to meet with her friends.

" _You don't have any reason to be scared. We will still be sharing this body for a while. I won't take control from you_." Ozpin said.

" _It's not that. I just don't know what to expect. You don't sound like you have a good reputation._ " Oscar said.

" _Don't worry. You have my word._ " Ozpin said.

Oscar smiled a little, feeling like he could rest easy as he did the dishes.

* * *

 **Sorry for a long talk chapter, but I needed to the set the scene for future chapters and needed to have Pyrrha's talk about her feelings.**

 **Don't forget to thank Engineer1869 for helping with this story, he's the reason the upcoming chapters will be better than I could have done.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	16. Negotiations

**Sorry about the lack of uploads, I have been busy with my Pokémon story lately and a few other projects. I hope to get a few chapters out before the New Year though.**

 **A word of warning about this chapter, it's going to be quite a bit like the canon, with only some details near the end being changed. Sorry about this, but I need to get some things across before the battle for Haven begins.**

* * *

Raven sat down in the middle of her tent, sharpening her sword. However, the sounds of metal being sharpened were soon cut off as Vernal entered the tent.

"Raven, we have a problem." Vernal said.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"Salem's found us." Vernal said.

"Salem. Okay." Raven replied.

"Three of her followers are waiting to speak with you." Vernal said.

"Right. We planned for this. Bring me my helmet." Raven said.

After getting her Grimm helmet on, Raven walked out of her tent, seeing the three followers Vernal mentioned. Emerald, Mercury, and Watts stared Raven down as the tribe leader stared back.

"I don't recall inviting so many guests into our home. Either I'm losing my memory, or you've all lost your spines!" Raven said.

"Do not be upset with them." Watts said, "My acquaintances have been itching to let out some frustration for a while."

"Leave us. Pack your things, then break down camp. We're moving." Raven said to her tribe.

"A little late to run and hide. You've been on our master's list for some time, so you must understand that we cannot allow you to slip away." Watts said.

"I know all about your master, but I don't believe we've met." Raven said.

"We're the guys you should be afraid of." Mercury said.

"I doubt anyone should be afraid of you." Raven said.

"Oh, yeah? Tell that to-" Mercury said.

"Silence." Watts said.

"That's what I thought." Raven said.

"Pardon my acquaintance's rudeness." Watts said, "Allow me to give a proper introduction. I'm Arthur Watts, and the two accompanying me are Mercury and Emerald."

"A disgraced Atlesian scientist and two children that you've tricked into following you." Raven said, "Pathetic."

"Ahem. Uh, technically I was also a doctor, but I must say the rest was spot-on." Watts said, "Now, onto our reasons for coming..."

"There is nothing I would offer you." Raven said, "And there is nothing you can do to make me change my mind."

"We figured that you would say that." Watts said.

Watts raised his hand and snapped his fingers. After a few moments of silence, a bunch of snarling could be heard around the camp. Seconds later, a group of Grimm began to slowly pour into the camp through the smashed entrance.

"There are many more surrounding this camp as we speak." Watts said, "Now I'm sure you and your Maiden could survive, but I doubt the same could be said for the rest of your tribe."

Raven hesitated for a moment, but then decided to call for someone.

"Vernal!" Raven said.

Vernal walked out of the tent, revealing herself to Salem's minions.

"Ah, yes, the Maiden reveals herself." Watts said, "Could you please give us a minor demonstration of her power, just to see if you're telling the truth?"

Raven nodded to Vernal, who simply sighed afterwards. Vernal clasped her hands together and pulled them apart, forming a ball of ice in the air.

"Ah, yes, our reports were correct." Watts said, "Now, let us move onto negotiations."

"What is it that you want?" Raven asked.

"We simply need you and your little Maiden here to accompany us to Haven. If you help us open the door to the vault of the Spring Maiden, then all acts of defiance against Salem will be forgiven. We walk in, get the Relic and walk out, it's as simple as that." Watts said, "It's the best deal either of you are going to get."

"You talk as if walking straight into Haven is going to be easy." Raven said.

"In fact, it will be. Salem has Professor Lionheart under her fingers now, so all we need is our way into the vault." Watts said.

"I need time to think this over." Raven said.

"You don't have time. In two days, Haven Academy will be destroyed by the White Fang" Watts said, "You're going to choose now."

"Backed me into a corner, huh?" Raven asked.

"What is your answer?" Watts asked.

Raven took a moment and then removed her helmet.

"Agreements like these are built on trust, and forgive me for saying, but I don't trust a single one of you. You're going to need to give me more." Raven said.

"You are in a poor position to negotiate." Watts said.

"I want my brother dead." Raven said.

"Qrow?" Emerald asked.

"That's right." Raven said, "He knows I have Spring, and if you get your Relic, he's going to become a problem. I have enough problems to deal with. Qrow doesn't trust me, but he does trust Ozpin's other lieutenants. If Leo really is loyal to you, then you can order him to invite Qrow into an ambush. He arrives at Haven, we take him down, you get your Relic, and we all leave happy."

"We have only one objective and that is retrieving the Relic of Knowledge, we cannot waste our resources on your quarrel with your brother. While Qrow is also on our list of people we would like dead, he won't go down without a fight. And he's not going to fight quietly." Watts said, "Our advantage here is as you said. We walk right into Haven. No resistance, no one the wiser. A battle with your brother throws that all out the window."

"He's good, but not that good. All of us against him, it'll be over in a heartbeat." Raven said.

"But it's not just him. He has the students with him. He has Ruby, and the Fall Maiden." Emerald said.

"Fall Maiden?" Raven asked, "How did Qrow come by one of the Maidens in such a short time?"

"A student that Cinder killed at the Fall of Beacon took her body and has found Qrow and the others. We need to get her back and restore Cinder's control." Emerald said.

"Look, I'm sure some of us here would like to get Cinder back, but she is not our priority at the moment." Watts said, "Besides, if we leave that school a bloody mess, it will draw the attention of the authorities. The kingdom will be on high alert and the White Fang's attack will be ruined."

"I have a proposition that could make all parties happy." Raven said.

"Oh I would love to hear it." Watts sarcastically said.

"We wait for the full moon and have Lionheart invite the students into the school. We keep them busy as the White Fang destroy the school. Your get your Relic and your Maiden and I kill Qrow and give my tribe freedom from Salem." Raven said.

"An interesting proposition." Watts said, "However, if you try anything funny or the attack fails, we will make you regret it."

"I can get behind that." Raven said, "Trust is a two-way street, after all."

Raven held her hand out, which Watts shook moments later.

"A pleasure doing business with you." Watts said.

* * *

Some time later, Raven was sitting on her bed, thinking.

"Yes, Vernal?" Raven asked as her apprentice entered the tent.

"I followed them as you asked." Vernal said.

"Did they spot you?" Raven asked.

"Of course not." Vernal said as she put her hands on her hips, "They have a ship two kliks west of here. Looks like they're staying for the night."

"Thank you, Vernal. Anything else?" Raven asked.

"Do you actually believe they'll let us go once they have the Relic?" Vernal asked.

"Of course not." Raven said, "They'll never leave us alone. Once our purpose has come and gone, we'll be discarded. Salem only uses people until they are no longer useful. If we want to have any chance of defending ourselves against her, then we need this Relic...and the Maiden."

Raven stood up.

"If Qrow and those brats want to follow Ozpin, then let them. When the chaos reaches its peak, we'll grab the Relic and the Maiden and make our escape." Raven said.

"And the fact that your daughter will be a part of all that?" Vernal asked.

"Doesn't matter. I warned her. She made her choice." Raven said as she walked over to the exit of her tent, "This path won't be easy for us either, but we must do what's right for the tribe."

"I know. I'll do whatever it takes." Vernal said.

"Good." Raven said right before leaving the tent and heading off.

* * *

 **Well, sorry for not much different stuff happening in this chapter. I think I will be able to make up for it with the next chapter, seeing as how the battle of Haven will begin. I'm hoping to make it awesome, but I'm willing to rise to the challenge.**

 **And if I can't get a chapter out on the 25th, I wish you all a Merry Christmas!**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	17. Operation: Havenfall

**Okay, time to get the battle of Haven underway. Engineer1869 and I have been planning some crazy stuff for all of you for this. Be ready for some crazy battles and plot twists. Things are about to get hairy.**

* * *

Teams RWY and JNPR, along with Qrow and Oscar, walked through the night as they headed off to Haven Academy. Lionheart had invited the group for a meeting so they could discuss future plans pertaining to the Branwen Camp and anything else. Ozpin had Qrow tell Lionheart about Pyrrha being the Fall Maiden, since he believed that she should be there for the meeting too, but Ozpin still felt a little uneasy about all of this.

However, before everyone knew it, they were at Haven Academy ready for the meeting, but not for what was really going to happen.

"Why, hello. Thank you for...coming. There...seems to be more of you than last time." Lionheart said, greeting Qrow, Oscar, and the students.

"Eh, you know what they say, "The more the merrier." So what's going on with the council?" Qrow asked.

"Why...did you bring your weapons?" Lionheart asked.

"What? Leo, we're Huntsmen." Qrow said, "Are you okay?"

"Of course! Of course, sorry. Just haven't had my evening coffee." Lionheart replied.

"Look, it's nice to see you, but we got work to do. Are we getting support from the Council or not?" Qrow said.

Yang looked off to the side during the conversation and saw a familiar bird.

"Mom?" Yang asked.

Qrow quickly fired his shotgun at the bird, who flew off seconds later and behind Lionheart, turning into Raven.

"Raven..." Ruby said.

"They...they really are magic." Nora said.

Raven took her mask off and stared Qrow down.

"If you're going to shoot me, shoot me." Raven said, "That was insulting."

"What are you doing here?" Qrow asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. You've been scheming, little brother. Planning to attack your own sister." Raven said.

"Leo...what have you done?!" Qrow asked.

"I..." Lionheart stuttered.

"Leo did what any sane person would in his position-he looked at all of the information he had in front of him, assessed the situation, and made a choice." Raven said, "And it seems you all have too."

"You have the Spring Maiden." Qrow said.

"And you the Fall." Raven said.

"Then let's work together! We can beat Salem!" Qrow said.

"All that time spent spying for Ozpin and you still have no idea what you're doing with. There is no beating Salem!" Raven said.

"You're wrong. We've done things that most people would call impossible, and I know the only reason we were able to do it because we didn't do it alone! We had people to teach us, people to help us, we had each other." Ruby said, "Work with us. At least I know we'll have a better chance if we try together. Please."

Ruby held her hand out to Raven.

"You sound just like your mother." Raven said.

Raven swung her sword and formed a portal right behind her, causing a metallic blast to shoot through and hit Yang, sending her flying back.

"Yang!" Ruby said, rushing to her sister's side.

Moments later, Mercury, Emerald, and Vernal walked through the portal.

"You." Yang said, glaring at Mercury.

"Oh, come on blondie, didn't you miss me?" Mercury joked.

Yang growled at Mercury.

"Everyone stay calm." Qrow said (honestly, why didn't they just attack their foes instead of saying to stay calm?).

Moments later, the doors to the school opened.

"Oh no..." Oscar said.

Everyone looked over to the door and saw Hazel, Adam, and the White Fang Lieutenant (Banesaw) walk in.

"The men outside are preparing to demolish the school. Soon the White Fang will claim another victory for the Faunas." Adam said.

"No one is going to be getting in or out." Hazel said, standing guard at the door.

"And the Grimm patrols Salem sent will keep anyone from coming to help." Banesaw said.

Yang looked over at Adam and began to shake.

"This was all just a trap?" Weiss asked.

"How could you join up with Salem?" Pyrrha asked to Lionheart and Raven.

"From what I heard, Lionheart has been in Salem's employ for a long time. As for me, I'm here for a one-time operation." Raven said.

"You sit on the Mistral Council. You had information on every Huntsman and Huntress in the Kingdom, and you gave it all to her." Qrow said.

"I-" Lionheart said.

"I couldn't find any of them, because you let her kill them!" Qrow said.

"Don't blame him for anything." Adam said, "He just knew which side was the winning one."

(Song: **Die** )

Adam rushed at Yang, with his sword at the ready, with Weiss quickly rushing to protect her friend.

"The Schnee." Adam said, "We haven't properly met, have we? So, how's Blake these days?"

Weiss pushed Adam back as Banesaw came right at her, however, Jaune rushed up to aid Weiss against the twosome.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said.

But before Pyrrha could rush to her friend's side, she was grabbed by a long chain and yanked through the air, landing by Emerald and Vernal.

"So, you're the other Maiden." Vernal said, "I have to say, you're hardly what I expected."

Pyrrha got up and pulled Emerald's chains off.

"You took Cinder from us, give her back!" Emerald said.

Emerald lashed out with her weapons again, which caused Pyrrha to form an ice javelin that was used to block the attack.

* * *

"Ren, you help Pyrrha!" Nora said, "I'll help Jaune."

Ren nodded.

"Not so fast!" Mercury said.

Mercury shot off a barrage of shots at Ren and Nora, causing them to quickly jump back.

"We haven't even caught up yet, it's been too long." Mercury said.

"Get out of our way." Ren said.

"No can do." Mercury said, "We aren't leaving without your friend."

"Then you'll be going home empty-handed." Nora said.

Mercury smirked as he fired off a few more shots at Ren and Nora.

* * *

Lionheart stood at the balcony, wondering about what he should do.

"Why are you doing this?" Ruby asked.

Lionheart looked behind him, seeing Oscar and Ruby.

"Please, get out of here while you can." Lionheart said, "Salem won't care that you're children."

"If I ran away every time someone called me a child, I wouldn't be trying to become a Huntress." Ruby said.

"Look, I don't want to do this, but she is making me." Lionheart said.

"Then turn away from her, do the right thing." Ruby said.

Lionheart hesitated for a moment, but spun the disk in his weapon around twice, selecting Fire and Earth Dust and using (what I assume to be) his Semblance to form a ball of the two Dusts.

"Sorry." Lionheart said right before firing the ball at the twosome.

Oscar jumped in the way of the blast, the area filling with smoke after hitting him. When the smoke cleared, Oscar's green Aura could be seen.

"You used your Aura." Ruby said.

"Indeed I did." Oscar said with Ozpin's voice.

"O...Ozpin?" Lionheart asked.

* * *

Weiss and Jaune quickly pushed Adam and Banesaw back. Weiss took a look behind her and saw that Pyrrha was outnumbered.

"Jaune, help Pyrra!" Weiss said, "Yang and I can take care of this."

"Are you sure?" Jaune asked.

"Go!" Weiss said.

Jaune nodded and ran to aid Pyrrha.

"You'll pay for what your family has done to the Faunas!" Adam said, charging at Weiss.

Weiss spun around and stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground, creating a Glyph on the ground an ice wall between her and the White Fang members.

"Yang, come on, I need you!" Weiss said.

Yang looked like she was hyperventilating.

"Yang, are you okay?" Weiss asked.

"Adam...trauma...it's coming back." Yang said as the flashbacks of the Fall of Beacon came back to her.

"Yang, what's wrong?!" Weiss asked, running to her friend's side.

"I'm getting visions of the night Beacon fell." Yang said, "It's all coming back."

"Yang, you need to snap out of it or we'll be dead!" Weiss said as the ice protecting the two shattered.

"Oh come on, don't tell me that all of the Schnees are cowards." Adam said as the walked through the dust the ice left behind.

"No, just the snobby ones." Weiss said, getting back up to fight.

* * *

Qrow and Raven clashed swords on one of the upper walkways.

"How could you do this?!" Qrow asked, "Siding with our mortal enemy!?"

"I'm siding with the winning team!" Raven said, "If you weren't so blind, maybe you could have see that fact yourself. But it's too late for you now."

Qrow pulled his sword back and took another swing at Raven, who seemed to vanish from sight. Qrow quickly looked around for Raven, but he ended up getting kicked in the back by his sister, falling over. Raven swung her sword in the air and created a portal behind her and one under Qrow, causing him to fall through and then by her. Raven went to slash at Qrow, but the clever Huntsman turned his sword into a shotgun and fired, causing Raven to jump back.

"You're still full of tricks, aren't you?" Raven asked.

"Same could be said for you." Qrow said.

Qrow and Raven went back to clashing their blades.

* * *

Weiss watched as Adam and Banesaw approached. Weiss thought fast and stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground, creating another Glyph.

"What kind of stupid trick do you have up your sleeve this time?" Adam asked.

"A big one." Weiss said.

Suddenly, Weiss's giant Knight Summon appeared between her and Adam.

"Do you think this scares me?" Adam asked, "I took apart Schnee robots on a daily basis, this is nothing."

Adam put his sword in his gun and fired at the Knight's head, knocking it off-balance. Adam jumped up and grabbed his sword, slashing at the head while Banesaw tackled the legs, knocking the Summon over.

"Yang, I need you up!" Weiss said.

Weiss suddenly noticed the Summon falling over and quickly shoved Yang out of the way, however, she was still hit by the Summon and sent rolling across the ground.

"Ugh..." Yang moaned as she got up, "Weiss?"

Yang slowly got up and looked over at Weiss.

"Weiss!" Yang said.

Yang could only watch as Adam quickly rushed over to Weiss and grabbed her, holding her hands back and his sword up to her neck.

"Not another step." Adam said, "Or she gets it."

Yang glared at Adam.

"That's it." Yang said, "You've done it."

"Done what?" Adam asked.

"Made me mad." Yang said.

Yang quickly burst through the air at Adam, swinging her fist and hitting the surprised Faunas in the face, sending him rolling across the ground.

"Heh." Adam said as he finally stopped, "This is finally getting interesting."

Adam got up as Yang helped Weiss up.

"Glad to see you've gotten your fighting spirit back." Weiss said.

"The feeling's mutual." Yang said, "Now come on, we've got some butt to kick."

Yang and Weiss rushed off to fight Adam and Banesaw as the others continued their battles.

* * *

 **Sorry to cut this off here, but I wanted to help break things up and not make chapters too long. We're hoping to continue this and make things as action-packed as possible while getting the story across.**

 **And from me and Engineer1869, Have a Happy New Year, everyone!**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	18. Escalation

**Okay, time to get to the story. Sorry for being absent lately, I had been working on other projects for a while (and getting this far into vacation just makes a man lazy). With college starting back up next week, things will either speed up a bit with uploads (motivation to write fast) or slow down (demanding schedule this semester).**

* * *

Lionheart looked over to Oscar with shock.

"Ozpin, is that you?" Lionheart asked.

"Indeed." Ozpin said through Oscar.

"Wh...why didn't you tell me you had come?" Lionheart asked.

"I think the current situation is more than enough reason to not have." Ozpin said, motioning his hand to all of the violence below them, "I had a feeling that you had sided with her, I just wished that I wasn't right."

"Look, Ozpin, you must know that there is no way to stop her, she is far too powerful." Lionheart said.

"Maybe you're right." Ruby said, getting Lionheart's and Ozpin's attentions, "Yes, she is powerful and maybe she has the advantage, but you can't let that scare you from making the right decision. Join us, help us stop Salem and save everyone."

Ruby held her hand out and lowered her weapon.

"Please." Ruby said.

Lionheart was about to speak up, but hesitated.

"Don't let your fear own you." Ruby said.

* * *

However, on the other side of the room, Hazel stood guard, not letting anyone through.

" _Look at them all, fighting for their own reasons. It's sad how they don't see the bigger picture._ " Hazel thought, " _Maybe if humanity would stop fighting amongst itself, then maybe they would stand a chance. Otherwise, things are going to be easy from here on out._ "

Hazel surveyed the room and something caught his eye, a very important cane, specifically.

"It couldn't be." Hazel said as he walked off.

* * *

"You have to make a choice, are you going to side with her...or with us?" Ruby asked.

Lionheart continued to hesitate.

"Leonardo," Ozpin said, getting his accomplice's attention, "I know that this decision must be a hard one, but you must decide now."

"Ozpin!?" Hazel yelled.

Ozpin bore a shocked expression on his face as he turned around.

"Hazel?" Ozpin asked.

" _Wait, that's Hazel_ _?!_ " Oscar thought.

"Ozpin, are you trying to trick another soul into another one of your suicide missions?" Hazel asked.

"Stay out of this, Hazel." Ozpin said, drawing his cane.

"You made yourself a target the day you sent Gretchen to the slaughter." Hazel said, "And I vowed that day that I would avenge her."

Hazel pulled out some Lightning Dust Crystals and stabbed them into his arms, covering his fists in electricity.

"And so today, the debt will be repaid!" Hazel said, his voice garbled by the lightning.

Hazel rushed at Ozpin, Ruby thought fast and used her Semblance to grab Ozpin and rush down the stairs and out of the way.

"You can't hide from me!" Hazel said, jumping down from the awning.

Lionheart watched as he thought about what Ruby said to him.

* * *

Mercury continued to spin around, firing projectiles at Ren and Nora who kept dodging.

"When did he get so good with a broken leg?!" Nora asked.

"I don't think it was broken." Ren said, "I think it was a trick."

"How very perceptive of you, too bad it took you guys almost a year to figure that little trick out." Mercury said.

"Ren, when I tell you to go, you go help Pyrrha, got it?" Nora asked.

"I'm not leaving you to fight him." Ren said, "I'm sure that Jaune will be able to help her."

"That pathetic excuse for a Huntsman-in-training? Don't make me laugh." Mercury said.

"Grr." Nora growled, "That's it!"

Nora rushed off towards Mercury.

"Nora!" Ren said, knowing he had to think about a strategy fast.

Nora transformed her weapon into its hammer form and rushed at Mercury, who remained completely calm. Nora went to swing the hammer, but Mercury ducked under Nora's shot and swung his leg at her. Mercury fired his gun when he kicked and sent Nora flying. Ren watched as Nora rolled across the ground.

"Aw, look at you getting all riled up." Mercury said, "It's just precious."

Ren turned towards Mercury, giving him a look of anger.

"No one hurts my friends." Ren said right before letting loose with his guns.

Ren's sudden barrage caught Mercury off-guard and caused him to move back.

* * *

Weiss created a Glyph on the ground under Adam, but he swiftly moved to the side.

"Pathetic tricks like that won't work on me!" Adam said, "You're fighting so predictably!"

"Yang, can you buy me some time?" Weiss asked.

"Sure." Yang said right before rushing off to attack Adam and Banesaw.

Adam saw Yang rushing at them and stepped in front of Banesaw as he prepared to counterattack. However, Yang surprised him by stopping right in front of him and swinging her fist, punching Adam with her robot arm and sending him flying back.

"You like it?" Yang asked, "It was made special."

"You can try to replace what's been lost with facades, but you can never hide the facts forever." Adam said, "Your arm is like humanity's relationship with the Faunas, it was gone before it could happen, and people try to cover it up by making nice with the other side, but as we can see in the end, the two can never get along."

Yang began to get a little tense and began to shake.

"You know that feeling don't you?" Adam asked, "Blake abandoned you, didn't she. She saw that you couldn't protect her and knew that she could only protect herself. Isn't that right?"

"JUST SHUT UP YOU MONSTER!" Yang cried as fire surrounded her as she launched off with her gauntlets, right at Adam.

Adam smirked as he prepared to draw his blade.

"Just like before." Adam said.

However, Adam was interrupted as a long spike shot towards him. Adam raised his sword and blocked the spike, but this left him mostly open to Yang's attack. Yang swung her fist at Adam, who blocked it with his sword, but the impact sent him flying back, leaving Banesaw to run to his master's aid.

"Finally, this is getting interesting." Adam said as he got up and saw that Weiss had summoned a Lancer and Yang stood by her side.

* * *

Pyrrha jumped up and threw an ice javelin at Emerald, who quickly jumped back and avoided the attack.

"Why are you trying to keep her out?!" Emerald asked as Pyrrha landed.

"What?" Pyrrha asked.

"Cinder! Why are you keeping her away?!" Emerald asked, "You stole her from us!"

"Emerald, focus on the fight at hand!" Vernal said, "We can take care of your friend later!"

Vernal aimed her weapons at Pyrrha and fired, causing the warrior to form an ice shield to block the bullets.

"Now!" Vernal said.

Emerald swung her chains at Pyrrha's shield, embedding them into the ice. Emerald pulled back and yanked the shield off, letting Vernal rush at Pyrrha. Pyrrha quickly tried to form a new shield, but she didn't have to as Vernal's attack was blocked by Jaune.

"Pyrrha, you okay?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah." Pyrrha said.

"Good." Jaune said, "Now, let's take care of these two."

Pyrrha nodded and formed a glass javelin as Jaune pushed Vernal back.

"Ready?" Jaune asked.

"Ready." Pyrrha said as the twosome rushed off to take down Vernal and Emerald.

* * *

 **Well, that was another crazy chapter. We were originally planning on doing the battle of Haven in three chapters, but we decided to increase it to four. I hope what's left of the battle is awesome.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


	19. Descension

**Okay, how do I begin this time? Well, sorry this took so long to come out, a mix of college and an odd lack of feeling towards writing fanfiction right now has been keeping me from writing (I think that it might be me trying to plan out some content for my YouTube Channel. While production on that has been going quite well, I've been neglecting this. I don't think I'll come back to fanfiction 100%, but I'll try my best to be back for this story).**

 **Anyways, let's get back to the story.**

* * *

Raven and Qrow clashed blades.

"Raven, you know that if she wins, we all die, right?!" Qrow asked.

"Even if that's the case, I would rather die that way than waste my energy on a hopeless offensive against Salem!" Raven said, "Although, you may want to help your niece."

Qrow wondered what Raven meant and took a peek backwards, seeing Hazel chasing Ruby and Oscar.

"You know that they can't defeat him." Raven said, "Just like you can't defeat Salem."

"We'll see about that." Qrow said.

Qrow turned to face Raven, who was already gone. Qrow took a quick glance around before rushing off to help Ruby.

* * *

Weiss's Lancer thrust its stinger at Banesaw, who blocked the attack with his chainsaw while Yang fired shot after shot at Adam, keeping him busy.

"Do you really think you can win?!" Adam asked.

"Sure seems like we are, doesn't it?" Yang asked.

"I'll teach you to tone down that sass." Adam said.

Adam's mask began to glow, as did his sword while he put it back in his sheath.

"Get behind me!" Adam said.

Banesaw quickly moved behind Adam.

"Weiss?" Yang asked.

"I don't like this either." Weiss said.

Adam smirked and swung his sword, sending a wave of energy through the air and right at Weiss and Yang.

"Yang!" Weiss cried.

Weiss's Lancer faded as she moved in front of Yang and stabbed her sword into the ground and created a barrier of ice that cushioned the blow from Adam's attack, but it still sent the twosome flying through the air.

* * *

Pyrrha and Jaune pushed Vernal and Emerald back a good bit, giving some distance between them and their foes. Vernal rolled a good distance, but Emerald only rolled a short distance, slowly getting up moments later. Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other. The twosome nodded to each other and they rushed off, Jaune went after Vernal and Pyrrha walked over to Emerald, who looked like she was crying.

"Cinder was the only one..." Emerald said.

"What?" Pyrrha asked.

"Cinder was the one who cared for me when no one else would. She was the one who took me in when no one else would. She taught me everything I know." Emerald said, still on her knees.

Pyrrha sighed.

"I know." Pyrrha said.

Emerald bore a shocked expression on her face.

"Cinder may not be here anymore, but I have some of her memories within me." Pyrrha said, "Now I see that she did take care of you."

Pyrrha thinks on Cinder's memories of her taking care of Emerald.

"You were like a sister to her." Pyrrha said.

Emerald kept her shocked expression for a moment and then looked down to the ground.

"And yet you took her from me." Emerald said.

"I didn't have a choice." Pyrrha said, "But, it doesn't have to all be bad. If you lay down your weapons, it can be like before, with Cinder. I can take care of you."

Emerald look hesitant for a moment, and wiped a tear from her face.

"How dare you try and replace her." Emerald said.

"I'm not-" Pyrrha said right before Emerald quickly grabbed her weapons and swung them up, hitting Pyrrha and sending her flying.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune cried, looking back at his partner.

Vernal smirked and seized the opportunity, hitting Jaune and sending him flying along with Pyrrha.

* * *

Weiss and Yang stopped rolling across the ground, with Pyrrha and Jaune landing near them moments later as well.

"How're you two holding up?" Yang asked.

"Could be doing better." Jaune said.

"Same here." Weiss said.

"Anyone have a plan?" Pyrrha said.

"Don't really have time for one." Yang said.

"Yeah." Jaune said as Adam, Banesaw, Emerald, and Vernal approached.

* * *

"OZPIN!" Hazel yelled as he swung his fists down at Ruby and Oscar, who quickly dodged right before they could be hit.

Oscar turned around while lying on the ground and began to crawl backwards from the giant of a man.

"Do you intend on sending these children to their deaths, just like you did to so many others like them that you turned into martyrs?!" Hazel asked.

Oscar tried to get back up as Hazel tried to go for another attack. However, his attack was stopped as he was shot in the back by a shotgun blast. Hazel turned around and saw Qrow standing behind him, holding his shotgun up to him.

"Qrow Branwen, it's been a long time coming." Hazel said.

"How about you step away from the kid and fight someone of your level?" Qrow asked.

Hazel put his fists together and cracked his neck.

"When I'm done with you, I'll finish off that boy and make Ozpin pay for his sins." Hazel said.

"Not on my watch." Qrow said.

Qrow fired his shotgun at Hazel again, but the bullets didn't seem to faze him. Hazel began to charge right at Qrow moments later. Qrow jumped back and narrowly avoided Hazel's attack. However, Qrow was caught off-guard as Hazel grabbed Qrow's leg, electrocuting him and slamming him around on the ground moments later. Oscar wanted to help, but he knew that he couldn't do anything to Hazel. Oscar tried to think of a plan, but got an idea when he saw a nearby window.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lionheart was still watching the whole thing unfold before him. He was thinking on Ruby's words.

" _Is she right? Can we win this war?_ " Lionheart thought.

"Leo!" Raven said.

Lionheart turned to Raven, seeing her standing before him.

"I need you to unlock the Vault." Raven said.

Lionheart hesitated for a moment.

"Are you hesitating?" Raven asked.

"Uh...no, I-I mean-" Lionheart said.

"Sounds like you are." Raven said.

Raven activated her sheath, choosing a blade for her weapon. Lionheart stumbled back as Raven began to pull her weapon out. However, before she could attack Lionheart, a sniper shot rang out. Raven saw the shot impact the ground, looking up moments later, seeing Ruby flying through the air. Ruby swung her scythe in Raven's direction, causing the bandit leader to jump back. Ruby landed shortly after, standing ready for combat.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Uh...y-yes." Lionheart said, somewhat surprised.

"Pathetic." Raven said, "You can't defend yourself, so you need this child to protect you."

"I'm just doing what a Huntress is supposed to do, protect those who can't protect themselves and stop those who oppress the weak!" Ruby said.

Raven sighed.

"You really do sound just like your mother." Raven said.

Ruby stood ready as Raven prepared as well. Ruby rushed at Raven, swinging Crescent Rose quite a few times. However, Raven swiftly dodged all of Ruby's attacks without breaking a sweat. After Ruby swung at Raven a few times, the bandit quickly jumped back and put her sword in her sheath, she then leapt forward and slashed her sword at Ruby with the blade having been switched out for a red one. Ruby went to block the attack, but she didn't know the sword would have such an impact due to it being Blast Dust. The explosion sent Ruby flying over the ledge and down to the area below. Raven then turned towards Lionheart and began to walk towards him, sword ready. Lionheart began to cower a bit, before trying to pull out his weapon. However, Raven hit his weapon to the side and reached into his vest, taking the watch and walking away with it, leaving Lionheart by himself.

"I don't have time to deal with you. Consider me leaving you alive a warning." Raven said.

Raven ran off, letting Lionheart stay out of the fight.

* * *

Ruby continued to fly through the air, she slammed into a nearby pillar and became quite dazed, though she wasn't knocked out. As she got up, she saw Raven heading for the statue that was in the back of the room. Ruby couldn't totally make out what was happening, due to her vision being blurry due to the impact, but she saw the statue moving and Raven and Vernal walking onto it.

"Raven's up to something, guys!" Ruby called out.

* * *

Pyrrha heard what Ruby said as he blocked one of Emerald's attacks. Pyrrha looked over to the statue and watched it slowly start to descend under the school.

"Raven's going down into the vault!" Pyrrha said.

"We're kind of busy right now!" Ren said.

"Same here!" Yang said.

Pyrrha looked around and saw that everyone else was busy.

"Jaune, let's go!" Pyrrha said.

"Got it!" Jaune said.

Jaune and Pyrrha headed for the descending statue, but Emerald wasn't letting them go without a fight.

"Don't you dare take her from me!" Emerald cried, lashing out with her weapons.

Her weapons, however, were blocked suddenly by Crescent Rose as Ruby shot by.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Emerald." Ruby said, "Come with us, Pyrrha understands you, you'll be safe with us."

Emerald only looked more angry as she lashed out again.

"That murderer can never take Cinder's place!" Emerald said.

Ruby gasped and quickly jumped back, she then used Crescent Rose to fire backwards in order to send her through the air, towards Emerald.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha hurried towards the statue, sliding in as the floor started to seal back up. As they suddenly dropped into a huge tunnel, Pyrrha quickly activated her Maiden powers, using them to slowly descend along with Jaune. After a bit, the twosome landed on the ground of the elevator. They looked up, seeing a huge cavernous room with a giant tree in the middle. On the tree, there were orange blossoms whose petals would float away and fade into dust when they touched the ground. The ground had three large blue circles, all connected to each other, that led to the huge doorway that led to the Vault. In front of the door, Raven and Vernal could be seen, with the bandit leader holding her hand forward.

"Raven." Vernal said.

"Yes?" Raven asked.

"We've got witnesses." Vernal said.

Raven turned around, staring Pyrrha and Jaune down.

"They sent you two?" Raven asked, "I admit, I'm not surprised about you, Fall Maiden, but as for your friend, he never seemed like a fighter to me."

Jaune prepared for battle, but Pyrrha put her hand in front of Jaune moments later, stopping him.

"This doesn't have to end in a fight." Pyrrha said to Raven, "This can all end peacefully if you just leave the Relic here and leave."

"You're asking us to surrender to **you**?" Raven asked, "I knew that Qrow had a group of warrior kids with him, I just didn't know that you were all so dumb and blind."

"Sorry it had to end like this." Pyrrha said, preparing for battle.

"You will be." Raven said.

Jaune and Pyrrha stood ready to face down Raven and Vernal, the two sides stayed quiet for a bit. However, once one of the petals landed on the ground and faded, both sides rushed at each other, ready for battle.

* * *

 **Well, that was this chapter. I'm hoping to stay here long enough to at least finish this Volume. I'm so glad Engineer1869 was totally ready to come back to this, he's been a big help and continue to be so. Believe me, without him, my story would hardly be as good as it is. Go show him some love if you ever come across him.**

 **Powerhouse out (man, it feels so good to say that again).**


	20. Arrival and Departure

**Well, time to end the battle of Haven. Let's just say that Engineer1869 and I got some big things planned for this.**

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha stood ready to face down Raven and Vernal in the giant Vault of the Spring Maiden, the two sides stayed quiet for a bit. However, once one of the petals landed on the ground and faded, both sides rushed at each other, ready for battle. Jaune raised his shield as Pyrrha made one from ice and they blocked Raven and Vernal's attacks. Raven jumped up and Vernal leapt back, firing her weapons at the pair. Jaune and Pyrrha jumped back in order to avoid Vernal's gunfire. Jaune looked up, expecting to see Raven, but she wasn't there.

"Pyrrha, she transformed!" Jaune said.

"Got it!" Pyrrha said, "Do you think you can hold your own against Vernal?"

"Yeah." Jaune said, "And you?"

"I need to flush her out. If we can take away her advantage, then we might be able to win." Pyrrha said.

"Good luck!" Jaune said.

Pyrrha nodded as Jaune ran to face off against Vernal. As soon as Jaune had gotten a good distance, Pyrrha began to focus, creating fireballs in her hands. Pyrrha's eyes suddenly shot open once she heard the flap of wings. Pyrrha began to throw fireballs at where she saw Raven in her bird form, using the light of the fire to keep track of the bandit leader.

* * *

Jaune rushed at Vernal, swinging his sword at her. Vernal ducked down under Jaune's slash and stabbed her weapons into the ground behind her, kicking up off the ground after Jaune's slash and hitting him upside the chin with her feet. Vernal pulled her weapons out of the ground as she flipped backwards and Jaune recovered from being hit by her.

"You're really sloppy." Vernal said.

Jaune glared at Vernal as he swung again, Vernal dodging once more.

"It's really humorous." Vernal said.

Jaune swung his sword once more, Vernal dodging yet again. However, Jaune had an idea this time. Jaune, quickly spun around as he swung his sword, quickly putting it into his shield in it's hilt form, quickly combining both weapons and swinging around once more, this time kicking forward and surprising Vernal with his actions. Jaune's greatsword hit Vernal and sent her back. Vernal had a smile on her face once she gained her bearings.

"Heh, this might actually be fun." Vernal said.

Vernal rushed back at Jaune.

* * *

Pyrrha continued to launch fireballs at Raven, however, at one point, she quickly felt a hard tightening in her arm. Raven seized the opportunity and rushed at Pyrrha, changing back to her normal self in mid-flight and kicking Pyrrha as she came down. The kick sent Pyrrha reeling back. Pyrrha began to roll across the ground, catching herself with her Grimm arm.

"That Maiden power is draining, isn't it?" Raven asked.

Pyrrha looked up at Raven as she felt the tightening once more.

"Well, for one who doesn't know how to use it at least." Raven said.

"How would you know that? Unless..." Pyrrha said.

Pyrrha suddenly realized something.

"JAUNE! You need to get out of here!" Pyrrha said.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"It's Raven, she's-!" Pyrrha said.

Pyrrha was interrupted as Raven promptly kicked her in the head, knocking her over.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune said.

Jaune went to go help his friend, but he was quickly hit by Vernal, who caused him to be knocked down to his knees.

"And here I thought this fight was going to be interesting." Vernal said.

Vernal swung her weapons at Jaune once more, hitting the boy on the head and knocking him out cold.

"That was disappointing." Vernal said.

"They sent an inexperienced Maiden and an untrained warrior, it was a recipe for disaster." Raven said, "Now come on, let's get the Relic and leave."

"What about the kids?" Vernal asked.

"Leave the boy, but take the Maiden." Raven said, "She could be of use to us."

Vernal nodded and the twosome walked over towards the door to the Vault, carrying Pyrrha with them.

* * *

Ruby swung Crescent Rose at Emerald as Weiss fired energy blasts from her Glyphs at Mercury, who narrowly dodged them.

"Weiss, this is getting nowhere!" Ruby said.

"Buy me a moment, I've got an idea!" Weiss said.

"Consider it bought!" Ruby said.

Ruby dashed around at Mercury and Emerald, firing Crescent Rose at them and swinging it's scythe blade around, giving Weiss the time she needed to create a Glpyh. The Glyph turned dark purple and aimed at Mercury and Emerald.

"Ruby, watch out!" Weiss said.

Ruby quickly moved out of the way as Weiss jumped into her Glyph. Weiss pushed off of her gravity Glyph, launching through the air at Mercury and Emerald. Weiss activated Ice Dust on Myrtenaster and spun around as she shot by the two villains, missing them.

"Hah! You missed!" Mercury said.

Weiss stabbed Myrtenaster and stopped her rush through the air, landing on her feet moments later.

"Did I?" Weiss asked.

Mercury had a surprised look on his face once he realized something, Weiss had frozen his feet to the ground.

"H-hey! What's the big idea?!" Mercury asked.

"Ruby!" Weiss said.

"Got it!" Ruby said.

Ruby rushed at Mercury, hitting the defenseless warrior with Crescent Rose, sending him flying and into one of the large pillars nearby.

"Mercury!" Emerald said, rushing to her partner's side.

"You know, Weiss, I'm the leader, I should be the one giving commands." Ruby said.

"Well it worked, didn't it?" Weiss asked.

Ruby playfully rolled her eyes and then looked over to Emerald, who was helping Mercury back up. Ruby and Weiss prepared to continue fighting and rushed at the twosome.

* * *

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Hazel yelled as he slammed his fists towards Qrow.

Qrow narrowly dodged Hazel's attack, firing his shotgun at him a couple times afterward, but it didn't seem to do anything.

"Ozpin has to answer for his crimes!" Hazel said.

"Ozpin's done a few bad things, but nothing that deserves death!" Qrow said.

Qrow quickly jumped back as Hazel slammed down once more.

* * *

Ren fired his guns at Adam, who blocked them with his sword. Meanwhile, Banesaw swung his blade at Nora, who quickly dodged backwards and then leapt forwards after the chainsaw had passed, swinging her hammer upwards, sending Banesaw flying.

"Yang!" Nora said.

Yang jumped up by shooting her guns at the ground, sending her towards Banesaw. Banesaw swung his blade at Yang, who launched to the side with her weapons and then slammed down on Banesaw, causing him to shoot down and crash into the ground.

"And he's pinned!" Nora said.

Yang looked over to Ren and saw that Adam was glowing red.

"REN!" Yang said.

Yang was about to shoot off towards Adam, but she stopped once a black and white blur shot by her, stabbing her weapon into the ground and propelling with it, smashing right into Adam, catching him off-guard and hitting him through the air. The blur stopped moving and Yang could see who it was, all because of her iconic cat ears.

"Blake?" Yang asked as a very surprised expression spread across her face.

Blake turned towards Yang, the two of them staring at each other.

"So you finally show your face, you coward." Adam said.

Blake and Yang turned their gazes toward Adam.

"You know, I wasn't expecting you." Adam said, "I was hoping Corsac and Fennec would be able to finish the job, but I guess they're incompetent, after all."

"It takes more to put me down." Blake said.

Suddenly, something on Adam's wrist began to beep.

"Everyone, we're done here! Time to blow this place sky high!" Adam said.

Blake gasped as Adam pulled out a control unit.

"NO!" Blake yelled.

Adam pressed the button and, moments later, explosions began to ring out throughout the school, causing the whole place to shake.

"Banesaw, let's get out of here!" Adam said.

Banesaw was now up and nodded. The two of them began to run off, Yang was about to give chase, but Blake stopped her by putting her hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Yang, we can't go after them, we need to get out of here!" Blake said, before running off.

Yang watched as Adam ran off for a bit before following after her teammates.

* * *

Emerald, Mercury, and Hazel all grouped up.

"It looks like the White Fang have done their part. But I don't see Raven or Vernal anywhere." Hazel said.

"Those little sneaks must've took the Relic and ran off." Mercury said, "Looks like it's time we blew this joint."

"We're not leaving without Cinder." Emerald said.

"Get it through your head already, Emerald, Cinder's long-gone!" Mercury said, "You're just going to have to live with the fact that she's gone!"

"No, she's not gone." Emerald said.

"Whether or not she's gone, the fact still stands that we need to go." Hazel said.

"Right." Mercury said.

Hazel and Mercury ran off, with Emerald staring towards the Vault for a few moments.

"Pyrrha, I'm going to make you pay a thousand fold for taking her from us." Emerald said.

Emerald ran after her partners as the school continued to crumble.

* * *

The group began to run off, but Nora noticed something.

"Hey, guys, where are Pyrrha and Jaune?!" Nora asked.

Ruby gasped and began to look around.

"They must still be in the vault!" Ruby said, "I'll get them!"

Ruby rushed off in a burst of petals. Ruby shot over to the statue over the elevator and fired a bullet of Blast Dust, opening a hole for her to rush through.

"Ruby, wait!" Oscar yelled.

"Don't go after her!" Lionheart said, "It's too dangerous!"

Qrow rushed past the twosome and changed into a bird as he chased after Ruby through the hole she made.

"Guys, we need to get out of here!" Nora said.

"What about Ruby?" Oscar asked.

"She's been through worse, she'll be fine!" Ren said, "Now let's get out of here!"

The group ran off, Oscar looking over to the vault for a moment before following.

* * *

Ruby rushed down the elevator shaft. When saw got close to the ground, she began to fire Crescent Rose towards the ground, slowing her fall dramatically. Once she landed, she began to look around, spotting Jaune lying on the ground.

"Jaune!" Ruby cried.

Ruby rushed over to Jaune, seeing that he was unconscious.

"He's out cold. But...where's Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

Ruby looked around again, seeing that the huge doors under the tree were closed, but they were lit up with a blue light. Suddenly, the cave shook harder than it normally was, causing stalactites to fall from the ceiling. Ruby fell backwards and saw the giant rocks coming down towards her.

"Come on, Jaune, wake up!" Ruby said.

As a large stalactite fell towards her and Jaune, Ruby prepared Crescent Rose's scythe form, but she had no need as it was cut by her uncle, who was using his scythe.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said.

"Ruby, help me get him out of here!" Qrow said.

"What about Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

"If I know my sister, she'll be alright, for now at least." Qrow said, "Now let's get him out of here."

Ruby nodded and put one of Jaune's arms over her shoulder as Qrow did the same with the other. Ruby and Qrow ran towards the elevator. However, when they got there, they saw how much they had to climb up in order to escape.

"Ready?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah." Ruby said.

Ruby and Qrow prepared their scythes and skywards, stabbing their weapons into the wall and kicking off towards another. They repeated this, quickly ascending the elevator shaft and reaching the top. However, the hole Ruby had made wasn't big enough for all three of them to fit through.

"We won't fit through there!" Ruby said, "We need to find another way!"

"No, we'll get through there." Qrow said.

"How?" Ruby asked.

"On the count of three, push off the wall." Qrow said, "I'll take it from there. Just remember, once you get up there, run as fast as you can."

Ruby nodded as Qrow began to count.

"1... 2... 3!" Qrow said.

Qrow and Ruby pushed off the wall as Qrow's scythe turned into it's shotgun form. Qrow fired his weapon repeatedly, causing the ground to spin. Qrow then let go of Ruby and Jaune, sending them flying through the hole. Qrow then changed into his bird form and flew up towards the hole.

* * *

Ruby and Jaune landed on the main floor of the school. Ruby got up and began to run with Jaune. However, the school was starting to fall apart, and huge chunks of the building began to fall towards the twosome. Ruby quickly used her Semblance to rush as fast as possible towards the exit, but one of the huge parts of the building began to fall towards the entrance as the rest of it began to fall behind them.

"I don't think we're going to make it!" Ruby thought.

"Hold on, kid!" Qrow said.

Ruby looked back as she flew through the air, she saw Qrow heading towards her. Qrow smashed into Ruby, giving her the extra speed she needed. However, as Ruby flew through the entrance, she felt as if time had slowed down as she watched Qrow in the building as it all fell around him. Ruby's view of Qrow was soon obstructed as the school fell apart. Ruby and Jaune rolled across the ground, soon coming to a halt. Ruby rubbed her head and looked around, seeing the Mistralian police force in flying vehicles overhead and many Faunas standing in front of the building, among them included Sun, Blake's monkey Faunas friend.

"Ruby, you alright?!" Sun asked, hurrying over to Ruby and Jaune.

"Ruby!" Yang said, hurrying over to Ruby.

Ruby turned towards Yang, who hugged her.

"Qrow…" Ruby said.

"Huh?" Yang asked.

"Uncle Qrow's was still in there...when it all came down." Ruby said.

"What?!" Yang asked.

Yang looked over at the school, which was nothing but a heap of rubble at this point.

"No..." Yang said.

Ruby's allies looked in shock at the school. Lionheart bore a surprised look that was followed by him sighing. Oscar walked over to Ruby, kneeling down and putting his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down as a few tears went down her cheek.

Now, with the White Fang having done their job, Salem's minions having escaped, Qrow's fate left unknown, and Vernal and Raven having taken both Pyrrha and the Relic, everyone knew that this battle was only just beginning.

* * *

 **That was the last chapter of the battle of Haven. Just so you guys know, this current Volume isn't over yet, we've still got more coming. I know this chapter was longer than the rest have been, but I tried to shorten it, plus, we wanted to sum up the battle of Haven in four chapters so we could get to the rest of the stuff we wanted to in this Volume.**

 **Powerhouse out.**


End file.
